Santa Severus Rogue
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE Severus Rogue pensait être le candidat le plus improbable de l'histoire pour jouer le rôle du Père Noël, à part Genghis Khan. Peut être bien qu'il avait raison... TRADUCTION de la fic de shiv5468
1. Default Chapter

Tout était de la faute de Severus.

Severus pensait avec amertume que tout finissait toujours par être de sa faute. De la Chute de l'homme à l'ascension de Voldemort, quelque part, il était en cause. Pour tous les enseignants et les élèves de Poudlard, il était l'archétype de l'homme avec une carrière sur une voie de garage, et, s'il n'y avait eu Fudge, il aurait pu briguer la place pour l'intégralité du monde magique.

Il ne voyait vraiment pas comment on aurait pu le blâmer pour le concours de circonstances qui l'avaient implacablement amené à cette situation. Il avait pris un jour de repos pour cause de coup de froid, le seul en dix ans, s'il vous plaît. Albus l'avait remplacé en classe, et, incapable de le faire convenablement, avait été pris dans un accident bien trop prévisible. Il était maintenant immobilisé à l'infirmerie à la merci de Madame Pomfresh.

La première fois qu'il avait entendu parler de cette affaire, c'était quand il avait été convoqué de son Lit de Souffrance à l'infirmerie où l'on attendait de lui qu'il devine quel effets aurait la potion violette et poisseuse qui recouvrait Albus et la moitié des Gryffondors de première année.

Albus avait apparemment eu la brillante idée de se sacrifier pour le bien de l'école et s'était jeté sur le chaudron en tant que bouclier humain. L'approche la plus raisonnable aurait était de jeter un charme de protection, ou, en cas d'échec, de jeter un Poufsouffle sur le chaudron.

Severus savait d'expérience combien il est difficile de retirer les taches de potion des vêtements.

« Que pensez-vous que ce soit ? » demanda Poppy.

« Comment diable est-ce que je saurais ? » répliqua t'il, en se demandant ce qu'il avait fait de son mouchoir. Ses yeux commençaient à s'embuer, et il ne voulait pas que quiconque s'imagine que ça avait un rapport avec la situation d'Albus.

Sa réponse parfaitement raisonnable, du moins à ses yeux, reçut un accueil glacial. « On va chercher, alors, » grogna Poppy. « Tout ça, c'est de votre faute. »

« Comment est-ce que ça pourrait être de ma faute ? » répliqua t'il avec majesté, son attitude à peine diminuée par un occasionnel reniflement.

Poppy n'avait pas de réponse à cela, alors elle se contenta de lui jeter un regard méchant, et de le mettre à la porte de son Infirmerie pour que ses patients puissent bénéficier d'un peu de calme et de tranquillité.

Severus avait clairement besoin de parler à Malefoy s'il voulait aller au fond de cette affaire. Lucius Malefoy, ainsi nommé en hommage à son grand-père, dans un écœurant étalage d'obséquiosité, n'avait peut-être que douze ans, mais il était très certainement coupable. Pas qu'il se soit lui-même sali les mains, oh non, mais il avait très certainement été celui qui avait donné l'idée, l'éminence grise, l'instigateur. Même si ce n'était pas le cas, s'il n'avait rien à voir avec l'affaire, il connaîtrait au moins le responsable, et pourrait être amené à bavarder avec très peu d'encouragements.

Si Severus jouait bien ses cartes, le morveux pourrait même avouer quelques autres broutilles, dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réduction de peine pour l'ensemble, et ainsi augmenter le nombre de mystères résolus par Severus. Severus avait appris cette technique en écoutant les souvenirs de Maugrey, et il n'était pas fier au point de ne pas utiliser une technique qui avait été employé à si bon escient par les Aurors, juste parce qu'il n'y avait pas pensé par lui même.

Il y avait des jours où Severus se disait qu'enseigner dans un pensionnat, c'était vraiment très proche d'être le directeur d'une prison de haute sécurité comme Azkaban, les Détraqueurs mis à part. C'étaient les bons jours. Les mauvais jours, il se disait que la comparaison était entièrement justifiée, et que Trelawney était une sorte de sous-espèce de Détraqueurs.

Avant de convoquer Malefoy dans son bureau, il fallait qu'il trouve un mouchoir. Il n'était peut-être pas capable d'arrêter le robinet qu'était son nez – et les réflexions de Poppy sur ses capacités de production dans ce domaine étaient tout aussi inutiles que méchantes – mais au moins il maintiendrait un semblant de dignité.

Une fois le mouchoir trouvé et utilisé, il s'installa derrière son bureau et envoya un Elfe de Maison convoquer le Jeune M. Malefoy.

Le Jeune Lucius était à peine reconnaissable en tant que Malefoy, tout en cheveux noirs et avec un nez moins que patricien, des traits qui lui venaient de la famille de sa mère. Drago avait épousé cette fille, quel que soit son nom, malgré la vigoureuse opposition de ses parents, et n'avait apparemment jamais regretté cette décision, vivant dans une sorte de félicité domestique que Severus lui enviait presque.

Des rumeurs malveillantes suggéraient une influence de la famille Rogue dans ses gènes, d'où la décision de le nommer comme son grand-père pour envoyer le message qu'il était un Malefoy. Personne, en voyant ses yeux gris, n'aurait pu en douter. Ils étaient aussi froids et distants que le Vieux Lucius aurait pu l'espérer.

Rogue savait de source sûre que Lucius n'appréciait pas d'être appelé 'le Vieux Lucius'. Il n'appréciant pas du tout.

D'après le comportement du gamin, le délicat compliment avait été dûment récompensé, et l'éloignement entre père et fils avait pris fin. Le Jeune Lucius avait été pris sous l'aile du Vieux Lucius, et endoctriné dans la philosophie des Malefoy, avec pour résultat d'être arrogant, antipathique, et sournois, et de croire que le monde lui était dû. Il semblait penser que ces qualités faisaient de lui un Serpentard de facto, et le chouchou du Professeur Rogue.

Quel dommage que ça ne soit pas assez pour le tenir en laisse ou lui passer la muselière.

Cette attente d'un traitement privilégié était ancrée si profondément qu'une année entière d'exposition au style d'enseignement de Severus n'avait pas été suffisante pour lui en faire prendre de la graine.

« Monsieur Malefoy. C'est aimable à vous de venir me rendre visite. » Le sarcasme était peine perdue avec ce gamin, il prit le commentaire au pied de la lettre.

« Professeur, » salua Lucius avec assurance.

« Je suis sûr que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là. »

« Pas du tout, Professeur, » répondit Malefoy, tout en sincérité et en innocence. On pouvait presque voir un halo métaphorique flotter au dessus de sa tête.

« Le cours de Potions. Ce matin. Quelque chose de violet et visqueux ? Ca vous rappelle quelque chose ? »

« Bien sûr, j'étais au cours de Potions ce matin, » dit Malefoy d'un ton léger. « Je me souviens qu'il y a eu une sorte d'accident, mais à qui doit-on s'attendre quand on laisse quelqu'un d'inexpérimenté s'enseigner l'art délicat des Potions ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous voulez me voir à ce sujet, Professeur. »

Severus ne serait pas allé jusqu'à dire que les flatteries ne servaient à rien avec lui. Il n'y était pas plus imperméable qu'un autre, il avait juste moins l'habitude de les entendre. Mais il les aimait un peu plus subtiles, plutôt que posées à la truelle, ou sonnant si nettement faux. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'aurait servi à rien d'exprimer son point de vue au gamin, pour entendre les inévitables dénégations de sa sincérité. Il voulait résoudre rapidement le problème. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à savoir qui avait fait quoi à qui, autant qu'il était concerné. Albus était en charge de la classe, et c'était donc sa responsabilité de tirer ça au clair. Une fois qu'il serait remis sur pied.

Avoir à mettre au pas les Serpentards pourrait aider le Directeur à mieux apprécier les méthodes qu'il employait pour maintenir l'ordre pendant ses cours, et faire cesser les incessantes allusions pendant les Evaluations Annuelles à son besoin de travailler sur ses capacités de communication. Ses capacités de communication allaient bien, merci : il parlait, les élèves écoutaient. S'ils n'avaient pas écouté la première fois, il pouvait être nécessaire de crier.

Crier fonctionnait. Il n'y avait pas eu un seul accident en classe de Potions en vingt ans. Même pas avec Neville Longdubas dans sa classe. Un point qu'il entendait bien faire valoir auprès d'Albus lors de sa prochaine négociation de salaire.

« Monsieur Malefoy, je sais que vous êtes responsable. Je suis fatigué. Je suis malade. Je veux retourner me coucher avec une bouillotte, une boîte de mouchoirs et la moitié d'une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu. Je ne veux pas passer mon après-midi à trifouiller dans mon laboratoire pour découvrir ce que vous avez fait au Directeur. C'est pourquoi je suis disposé à vous offrir un marché. Vous me dites ce qui s'est passé, sans me donner de noms – comme un témoin désintéressé, si vous voulez – et je n'écris pas à votre grand-père pour lui raconter toutes vos bêtises de l'année. »

« Grand-Père ne m'en voudra pas pour ça, » dit-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

« Je vous accorde qu'il s'intéressera peu à ce que vous avez fait, mais je peux vous garantir qu'il sera moins qu'impressionné par la façon dont vous vous y êtes pris. Vous avez été pris la main dans le sac plus d'une fois. On pourrait dire beaucoup de Lucius, mais il n'a jamais été négligeant. »

L'argument ne trouva sa cible chez le garçon. Son assurance supérieure était ébranlée, elle était remplacée par une légère grimace alors qu'il se représentait les conséquences de ne plus être le chouchou du patriarche des Malefoy.

Crier était une méthode, mais parfois le chantage était plus efficace.

« Je pense pouvoir vous aider, Monsieur, » répondit-il, empli de sincérité. « Après tout, c'est dans l'intérêt de l'école que le Directeur soit de nouveau sur pied le plus rapidement possible. »

Severus espérait que le petit imbécile allait se dépêcher. Son nez le chatouillait, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'allait pas tarder à subir un nouvel assaut de son rhume, et qu'il était bon pour renifler pendant un moment. Il voulait son lit, avec un charme qui rafraîchirait son oreiller, et un autre qui réchaufferait ses pieds, et il le voulait maintenant. Ca aurait été bien d'avoir une personne aux mains apaisantes, disposée à répondre au moindre de ses besoins, à lui offrir sympathie et compassion, mais il se contenterait d'une bonne stupeur alcoolique.

« Nous préparions une simple Potion Apaisante ce matin, Monsieur. J'ai remarqué que Quelqu'un avait ajouté de la racine de Stoke à la potion. Je ne peux pas vous dire qui, Monsieur ; je suis sûr que vous comprenez que je ne peux pas trahir la confiance de mes camarades. »

« Vous êtes un véritable crétin, Malefoy, non ? » demanda Severus sur le ton de la conversation.

« Monsieur ? »

« Vous pensez vraiment que les Aurors vont s'inquiéter de vos scrupules à être un rapporteur ? »

« Les Aurors, Monsieur ? »

« Les Aurors, Malefoy. La racine de Stoke et une substance violette et visqueuse ne peuvent signifier qu'une seule chose. Votre petite blague de ce matin a créé l'un des plus dangereux poisons qui soient, et seule la présence d'esprit du Directeur a sauvé la classe de blessures permanentes ou de la mort. »

Le gamin essayait de toutes ses forces de demeurer imperturbable. On lui avait de toute évidence appris l'Importance de Rester Mielleux en toute circonstance. « Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était moi, Monsieur. »

« Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer si le Directeur devait mourir ? »

« Mourir ? » Malefoy oublia toute tentative de suavité pour passer à l'attitude du Lapin Pris dans les Phares d'une Voiture.

« Je dirais que c'est tout à fait possible. Ce qui voudrait dire que le Professeur McGonagall serait dans l'obligation d'appeler les Aurors pour qu'ils enquêtent sur cette mort suspecte, et donc que Potter aurait toutes les chances d'être impliqué dans l'affaire. A votre avis, qui sera le premier suspect sur sa liste ? »

La légendaire intelligence des Malefoy fit toutes ses preuves à cette question. « Euh, moi, Monsieur ? »

En fait, pensa Severus, ce serait probablement moi. Le temps n'avait aucunement atténué l'inimitié de Potter à son égard, mais au moins il avait un alibi, il n'était pas à vingt mètres de l'accident quand il s'était produit. Ce qui n'empêcherait pas Potter de lui chercher des noises, en souvenir du bon vieux temps.

« Voyons voir. Votre grand-père est un Infâme Mangemort, qui n'a échappé au baiser des Détraqueurs que parce qu'il était toujours à Azkaban lors de la chute de Voldemort. Quand à votre père, il a toujours été soupçonné d'être un Mangemort, et Potter le hait de tout son être. Je pense que vous avez deviné juste. Une goutte de Veritaserum, et vous videriez votre sac. »

« Vous n'en parlerez à personne, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur ? » demanda Malefoy.

Severus aurait adoré que le blâme pour le fiasco de ce matin retombe sur la personne qui le méritait vraiment, mais McGonagall serait insupportable, et on ne pouvait jamais savoir quand on aurait besoin d'une faveur –ou deux- de la part des Malefoy. « Non. » répondit-il en refoulant un reniflement. « Mais essayez de réfréner votre tendance à raccourcir la vie de vos camarades à l'avenir. »

Lucius acquiesça. Ce n'était pas la peine de lui dire qu'il était redevable à Severus, il était suffisamment Serpentard pour savoir qu'on n'avait rien pour rien en ce monde.

Severus ouvrit un tiroir, et en sortit une bouteille rose d'eau sucrée. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'on obtenait en ajoutant de la racine de Stoke à une Potion Apaisante, mais ce n'était certainement rien de grave. Ce serait trop long de l'expliquer à Poppy, qui ergoterait qu'attendre de voir ce qui allait arriver au Directeur n'était pas une méthode acceptable, alors autant lui donner un placebo. Sans négliger la pression dont il disposait maintenant sur le jeune Malefoy. « Prenez ça et amenez-le à l'infirmerie pour Madame Pomfresh – avec mes compliments – et dites-lui de l'administrer au Directeur au rythme de trois gouttes dans un verre d'eau, toutes les trois heures. »

« Oui, Monsieur. Et merci, Monsieur, » dit Lucius avec empressement, en se dirigeant vers la porte d'un pas fervent.

Aussitôt que la porte se fut refermée derrière lui, Severus érigea une Barrière de Protection qui aurait fait patienter un Sorcier Maléfique pendant quelques mois, et se dirigea vers son lit en laissant derrière lui un sillage de vêtements.

Il façonna son oreiller à la forme qui lui convenait, s'enveloppa dans sa couette jusqu'à ce que seul son nez en dépasse, comme une chenille dans sa chrysalide, et s'endormit pour une sieste.

Merde à Poppy. Merde à Albus. Merde à Malefoy Senior, Junior, et Intermédiaire. Et merde à Potter, pour faire bonne mesure.

Il se sentait un peu moins grognon quand il se leva le lendemain matin. Ce qui, comme ses collègues ne tardèrent pas à le découvrir, n'était pas la même chose que ne pas être grognon du tout.

Le robinet qui lui servait de nez étant revenu à un débit plus normal, il avait retrouvé l'usage du goût et de l'odorat, et il était occupé à consommer un énorme petit-déjeuner, sévèrement déséquilibré, quand Poppy vint l'interrompre. « Severus, j'ai besoin que vous fassiez un saut à l'Infirmerie pour jeter un coup d'œil à Albus. La potion semble avoir fait l'affaire, mais il reste un ou deux petits problèmes résiduels pour lesquels j'aimerais votre avis. »

Il avala son bacon avant de répondre sans aménité. « Ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier, Poppy. J'ai fait ce que n'importe qui aurait fait : ignorer vaillamment ma propre maladie pour trouver un remède, quel que soit le coût pour ma personne. »

Elle lui lança un long regard en biais, qui aurait réduit un autre homme à un état de trouble extrême. « Attendez de voir, » finit-elle par dire. « Attendez de voir l'état d'Albus avant de vous auto-congratuler. »

Ca semblait urgent, alors il se limita à une seule autre assiette d'œufs brouillés.

Quand il arriva à l'infirmerie, Poppy l'attendait, bras croisés et tapant du pied. Les gamins qui donnaient à l'endroit une atmosphère de désordre lors de sa précédente visite avaient été relâchés dans la nature, et la pièce était vide à part le dernier lit qui était entouré d'écrans de protection.

C'était de toute évidence le lit d'Albus, et c'était le mieux que Poppy avait pu faire pour lui offrir un peu d'intimité. Severus commençait à s'inquiéter. Que diable pouvait avoir Albus qui l'empêcherait de retourner dans ses quartiers, aux soins d'un ou deux Elfes de Maison ?

« Bien, » dit Poppy. « Maintenant, avant de vous laisser le voir, je veux que vous me promettiez que vous ne laisserez paraître aucune réaction quand j'écarterai les écrans de protection. Pas un battement de cils. »

Il n'osa pas demander. Il hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement, et fit bravement un pas en avant pour se pencher avec précaution entre les écrans.

Il cligna des yeux.

Non. Ca ne faisait pas disparaître l'horrible vision. Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il en avait la preuve devant lui.

Albus était Violet.

De la racine de ses cheveux lavande, à ses orteils vraisemblablement mauves, Albus était violet.

Severus était reconnaissant d'avoir passé tant d'années près d'un être maléfique et susceptible. Aucun de ses gestes ne trahit sa violente envie d'éclater de rire.

« Albus, comment allez-vous ? » demanda t'il calmement.

Albus lui lança un regard suspicieux, à la recherche du moindre signe que Severus trouverait sa situation amusante. « Comme vous pouvez le voir, je pourrais aller mieux. »

« Vous semblez vous porter comme un charme, » répliqua Severus en conservant son sérieux.

Albus lui répondit par un regard mauvais. « Poppy me dit que j'en ai pour au moins un mois. Ce qui n'est pas vraiment un problème pour ce qui concerne l'école. Minerva me répète tout le temps que je devrais prendre des vacances, et c'est ce que je vais faire. Elle est plus que capable de me remplacer. Il ne reste que quelques semaines de cours, et ce seront les vacances de Noël.

Severus émit un grognement qui ne l'engageait à rien.

« Cependant, il y a une tâche que je ne peux pas déléguer à Minerva, et je pense que vous êtes le mieux placé pour me remplacer. » Albus le regarda, attendant de lui qu'il attrape la balle au bond.

Il commençait à avoir un mauvais pressentiment. S'il n'avait pas été convoqué pour donner son avis sur la manière dont retirer les tâches violettes, et s'il ne trouvait pas de conseil plus constructif que de prendre un bain de détachant, alors on allait lui demander une autre faveur. C'est vrai, il était coincé à Poudlard pour les fêtes de Noël, mais il n'avait rien prévu au programme de plus fatigant que de manger, boire et regarder s'accroître son tour de taille.

Albus avait l'air sombre.

Nous y voilà, songea Severus. Je vous parie un billet de cinq que ça a quelque chose à voir avec Potter, ou… Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qu'il avait moins envie de faire que de revoir Potter.

« J'ai une confession à vous faire. Quelque chose que je vous ai caché pendant des années. »

Oh, chiotte. Non, ne fais pas ton coming-out maintenant. On sait tous que tu es homo, pire qu'une troupe de singes sous acide. On ne veut surtout pas connaître tous les détails sordides.

« Je suis le Père Noël. »

Eh bien, c'était inattendu. Apparemment, Albus n'était pas seulement Violet, mais il avait aussi une araignée au plafond. « Mais bien sûr, Albus, » dit Severus d'une voix rassurante. « C'est la barbe, non ? Elle vous trahit à chaque fois. »

« Je ne veux pas dire que je suis le vrai Père Noël, » l'interrompit Albus. « Vous savez bien que je n'ai que 130 ans, et que je ne suis pas une figure mythique semi-éternelle. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai gagné les enchères il y a quelques années et que j'ai la franchise du Père Noël pour tout le pays.»

« Quelle franchise du Père Noël ? » demanda Severus, ahuri, sans relever l'inexactitude d'Albus sur son âge.

« Eh bien, de toute évidence, l'idée qu'un seul Père Noël soit capable de faire le tour du monde en une nuit pour distribuer tous ces cadeaux est ridicule. Je veux dire, ça fonctionnait, au départ, mais la population a augmenté, et de plus en plus de gens se sont mis à croire en lui, et c'est tout simplement devenu impossible. Alors, il y a quelques dizaines d'années, les sorciers d'un certain standing ont été autorisés à prétendre à la position de Père Noël pour leur pays. La dernière fois, c'est moi qui l'ai emporté, alors je dois m'occuper de la distribution le soir de Noël. De toute évidence, je ne peux pas le faire, alors j'ai pensé vous en faire l'honneur. »

« A moi ? Distribuer des cadeaux ? A tout le pays ? » Severus s'assit sur le bord du lit, cherchant désespérément un moyen de ce sortir de cette situation atroce. Apparemment, il y avait des choses pires que de devoir parler avec Potter. « Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas le faire ? »

« Je suis violet. Vous avez déjà vu une Père Noël violet ? »

« Euh, vous ne pouvez pas jeter un sort d'apparence, ou quelque chose ? » Il n'avait jamais vu un Père Noël violet, et il devait admettre que cette couleur jurerait atrocement avec le costume rouge. Le vert aurait été plus adapté. Totalement dans l'esprit de Noël, en fait.

Albus secoua la tête. « On a essayé. Ca ne tient pas plus d'une dizaine de minutes, et après, bang, me revoilà violet. »

Severus regarda Albus avec horreur. « Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un d'autre qui peut le faire ? » demanda t'il plaintivement. « Minerva, par exemple. Elle est organisée, et elle m'est toujours apparu comme le type de personne qui adore les petits morveux, euh… les enfants. »

Albus semblait avoir retrouvé cette horrible étincelle dans le regard qui précédait toujours des soucis pour quelque pauvre type. « Severus, même si j'admire beaucoup les nombreuses qualités de Minerva, elle n'est pas taillée pour le rôle de Père Noël. C'est 'Père Noël,' et non pas 'Mère Noël' après tout. »

« Mais on pourrait lui jeter un sort d'Apparence, ou un Charme, ou quelque chose. Avec un oreiller sous sa veste et une fausse barbe, personne ne verra la différence. »

« Mais moi je le saurais, » répliqua fermement Albus. « Je saurais que nous avons fourni un service de qualité inférieure, et que nous avons privé tous ces pauvres enfants de la vraie signification de Noël. »

« Mais, Professeur… »

« Il n'y a pas de mais, Severus. J'ai pris ma décision. »

Quand Albus employait ce ton, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que de lui obéir. Il avait ce boulot sur les bras maintenant, et il pouvait dire adieu à ses vacances paisibles.

Albus avait suggéré un jour que son deuxième prénom devait être Ebenezer. Il avait réfuté. Scrooge n'était qu'un amateur.

Severus se disait que le 'Conte de Noël' de Dickens était parti sur de bonnes bases, mais qu'il avait rapidement dégénéré dans un marasme de bons sentiments et de sentimentalité vulgaire. Pour une fin heureuse, il aurait suffi de bannir le fantôme, ce que le moindre Sorcier compétent aurait su faire sans difficulté, et de remplacer ce fainéant de Bob Cratchett par une paire d'Elfes de Maison, supprimant ainsi la source des plaintes, et améliorant très certainement la qualité du travail. Scrooge aurait ainsi pu consacrer son temps à la recherche et à l'étude, sans avoir à subir les jérémiades de gens qui semblaient avoir du vinaigre dans les veines au lieu de sang.

Il était persuadé que le petit Tim n'était qu'un malade imaginaire.

Par conséquent, il se tenait pour le candidat le moins bien placé de l'Histoire pour tenir le rôle du Père Noël, Genghiz Khan inclus.

Avant de disparaître vers une contrée inconnue pour ses vacances, Albus lui avait laissé la liste des Enfants Sages, qui lui semblait anormalement longue. Le service de renseignement du Père Noël était certainement défaillant, et aurait eu besoin d'un processus de validation, parce que cette liste comprenait les noms d'enfants dont il savait fort bien qu'ils n'avaient pas été sage, puisqu'il avait dû les mettre en retenue pendant l'année.

Et certainement que Terence Goyle, même en étant aussi stupide que son grand frère, était trop vieux pour toujours croire au Père Noël à quatorze ans ?

Il essayait de se remémorer tout ce qu'il savait du Père Noël. Ce n'était pas lourd. Il avait été remarquablement absent de sa vie, vraisemblablement en raison de son mauvais comportement. C'était ce que son père lui avait toujours dit, mais ce n'était pas la source la plus fiable. Peut-être que le vieux avait volé ses cadeaux et les avait revendus, pour se payer un verre ou plus.

Alors, il y avait une histoire de chaussettes accrochées à la cheminée…

Comment est-ce que ça ce passait dans les maisons des Moldus ? Arthur Weasley lui avait parlé de cette chose appelée chauffage central que les moldus utilisaient en lieu et place des cheminées, ce qui semblait beaucoup plus pratique qu'un feu ouvert qui sentait, qui s'éteignait au pire moment, et qui ne réchauffait que la partie de la pièce qui était directement en face de lui. La seule chose qu'il avait trouvé pour combattre le froid à Poudlard pendant un hiver Ecossais était un charme de réchauffement sur ses caleçons longs, des robes doublées, et de temps en temps une bonne rasade de whisky Pur Feu.

Eh merde, l'année prochaine il partirait pour les vacances de Noël, dans un endroit chaud avec du sable fin, une cabane sur la plage, et peut être une fille légèrement vêtue à admirer de loin. A admirer de près, ce serait bien également, mais il ne voulait pas en demander trop.

D'accord, des chaussettes sur la cheminée ou le radiateur. Quoi d'autre ?

Costume rouge ? OK.

Chapeau Stupide ? OK.

Cadeaux ? Livrés demain.

Moyen de transport ? Le traîneau et les rennes, livrés demain également.

Elfes ?

Il vérifia sur la liste. Il n'y avait rien au sujet des Elfes. Rien du tout. Peut-être qu'ils arriveraient avec les cadeaux ? Il l'espérait sacrément. Albus ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'il fasse toute la tournée tout seul. Même en utilisant un Retourne-Temps, ça lui prendrait des semaines avant d'en avoir fini. S'ils ne venaient pas, il n'aurait plus qu'à employer le Elfes de Poudlard, et avec cette saleté de Directive de Temps de Travail que le Ministère venait de faire passer, ce serait l'enfer. Pas comme si quelqu'un avait limité son propre temps de travail à 48 heures par semaine, et pourtant il était humain la dernière fois qu'il avait vérifié !

C'était typique d'Hermione Granger de passer autant de temps à travailler pour des Elfes qui n'avaient pas besoin et ne voulaient pas de son aide, et de passer si peu de temps à se préoccuper du sort des pauvres professeurs qui travaillaient dur et auraient apprécié un peu de temps libre.

Normalement, elle aurait dû être là à protester avec lui contre le traitement cruel des professeurs de potions obligés de remplir des tâches complètement sans rapport avec leur mission d'enseignement, et sans heures sup'. Et il devrait vraiment y avoir une loi qui interdirait de porter des stupides costumes, et de s'humilier ainsi en public.

Le costume était ignifugé par un Charme – il l'avait lui-même vérifié par un petit Incendio – pour qu'il puisse descendre dans les cheminées sans y finir auto-immolé par le feu. Le costume était immonde, tellement _Gryffondor_. C'était évident qu'il ne lui irait pas. Il avait été fait pour convenir à la silhouette plus généreuse d'Albus. Le problème d'Albus avec les pastilles au citron avait pris de l'ampleur pendant la septième année de Potter. Il disait qu'il pouvait arrêter quand il voulait, mais il ne l'avait jamais fait, et maintenant il suivait un régime strict qui ne lui autorisait que le minimum de sucres rapides, mais rien ne semblait lui faire perdre de poids. Il ne serait pas surprenant de découvrir qu'il conservait des caches illicites de sucreries partout dans le château, et qu'il en mangeait toujours en douce, même s'il n'avait jamais été pris sur le fait.

Severus se regarda dans le miroir, et trouva qu'il avait l'air d'un gland. C'était difficile d'imaginer des circonstance ou le Directeur de Serpentard serait habillé tout en rouge sans avoir l'air d'un imbécile, surtout avec le col de fourrure, mais l'air crétin était amplifié par le fait que le pantalon était beaucoup trop large pour lui - même avec un oreiller coincé dedans – tout en ne lui arrivant pas aux chevilles.

Il avait de jolies chevilles. En fait, il avait de jolies jambes, mais elle n'étaient pas mises en valeur en dépassant de ce… truc… rouge. Rouge ! Il ne pouvait pas imaginé un mot suffisamment ignoble pour exprimer le niveau de révulsion qu'il éprouvait pour cette monstruosité textile. Il espérait que son tailleur n'en entendrait jamais parler, ou il serait éjecté de sa liste de clients.

Il était supposé avoir l'air bonhomme et joyeux dans cette saleté de machin, et non pas ressembler à une espèce de… non. Son apparence défiait toute description. Il ne ressemblait à rien au monde.

Il se tourna et se retourna, essayant de trouver un angle sous lequel il n'aurait pas eu l'air stupide, sans succès. Bon, faire retoucher le maudit machin était une priorité, ce qui voulait dire qu'il devait parler à Minerva du Grand Secret.

Ce qui le fit réfléchir un moment.

Albus l'avait de toute évidence nommé Père Noël exécutif, ce qui signifiait que sa responsabilité était plutôt celle d'organisateur. Severus avait entendu parlé de paix sur Terre et d'hommes de bonne volonté, mais il ne les avait jamais rencontrés. Pour ce qui le concernait, si son Noël était sur le point d'être gâché, alors celui des autres subirait le même sort. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait trouver, c'étaient les Petits Lutins du Père Noël. Et s'il n'y avait pas de volontaires, il allait en désigner.

Severus sourit à son reflet dans le miroir. Il n'y avait pas une sorte de slogan pour le Père Noël ? Oh, oui, ça lui revenait.

Oh. Oh. Sniff. Oh.

Sniff.


	2. où l'on fait la connaissance de Rudolf

**2. Où l'on fait la connaissance de Rudolf :**

De deux choses l'une : ou Severus se faisait vieux, ou son rhume le faisait fonctionner au ralenti. Il espérait ardemment que c'était la deuxième, ou les gens n'allaient pas tarder à l'appeler le vieux Severus, ou pire, ce Bon Vieux Severus.

Son plan pour répandre la joie de Noël parmi ses collègues avait été appliqué à la moindre opportunité. Flitwick avait été le premier choix, bien sûr. Il était de la taille d'un elfe, avait des oreilles franchement elfiques, et ses compétences dans le domaine des charmes l'auraient rendu inestimable.

Mais ça n'allait pas se faire. Flitwick aurait adoré pouvoir l'aider, mais il avait malheureusement fait des réservations pour ses vacances l'après-midi même, et attendait le hibou qui lui apporterait ses tickets d'un instant à l'autre. Severus soupçonnait Flitwick d'avoir menti, mais il n'avait pas de preuve. Si Flitwick n'avait pas dit la vérité, ce le serait bientôt : cinq minutes après leur petite discussion, il avait du se précipiter dans la première agence de voyage pour sorciers accessible par la poudre de cheminette, pour réserver un séjour à N'importe où sauf Poudlard.

Il espérait qu'il en reviendrait avec l'estomac à l'envers, des coups de soleil, des engelures, ou une maladie autochtone (rayez les mentions inutiles, plusieurs choix possibles).

Minerva au moins avait accepté de retoucher le costume de Père Noël, afin que ses jambes soient décemment couvertes, même si elle ne s'était pas privée de marmonner qu'elle ne le faisait que pour les pauvres petits enfants qu'elle ne voulait pas voir traumatisés à la vue de ses chevilles. Il avait toujours l'air d'un gland dans le costume, mais au moins ce n'était plus un gland aux chevilles à l'air.

Cependant, elle s'était montrée intraitable au sujet de toute autre aide, disant qu'elle avait bien assez à faire à Poudlard pour s'occuper.

Elle tirait au flanc.

« Minerva, » dit-il. « ce n'est pas comme si le travail de directeur était difficile, même pendant les cours. Alors je ne crois pas que votre travail de Directrice Remplaçante soit si prenant. »

« Vous n'êtes pas le seul à vous être fait avoir par Albus, » répliqua t'elle amèrement. « Il m'a laissé la gestion de tout le trimestre écoulé et de la plus grande partie du trimestre à venir, y compris la compilation des statistiques des examens. J'en ai pour un bon mois de travail, vous savez. »

« Ce n'est rien comparé à l'idée de devoir me déguiser comme ça, pour parader dans le pays dans ce froid glacial, pour distribuer des cadeaux aux enfants. »

« Ce n'est pas si moche que ça, Severus. Ce n'est pas comme si vous deviez rencontrer les enfants. Ils seront tous au lit, à prétendre qu'ils dorment. »

Severus se ragaillardit à cette pensée. Il n'y avait pas réfléchi plus avant. Mais la mission du Père Noël était bel et bien d'entrer et sortir des maisons sans être vu, alors les chances que quelqu'un l'aperçoive étaient minces, et si jamais quelqu'un le voyait, ce serait tout à fait dans son droit de lui lancer un sort d'Oubliettte, sans que personne ne puisse lui reprocher d'avoir été méchant et cruel. C'était dans la caractéristique du boulot.

Et il restait toujours des enseignants qu'il n'avait pas approchés. La nouvelle s'était répandue, et ses camarades enseignants étaient miraculeusement injoignables. Ne restaient que Binns, joyeusement conscient qu'il ne risquait rien, et Trelawney.

A ce point, il était suffisamment désespéré pour envisager de demander son aide à Trelawney.

Il ne comprit pas un traître mot de la diatribe que lui servit Trelawney en réponse, mais le point essentiel semblait en être qu'elle ne lui donnerait même pas un pot pour pisser. Quelque chose en rapport avec le fait de collaborer à une institution qui répliquait la hiérarchie patriarcale de la société, au lieu de la remettre en cause, ce qui le fit cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pendant qu'il essayait de trier les mots pour en faire une phrase intelligible.

Trelawney n'avait pas seulement avalé un dictionnaire, elle s'était aussi acheté une conscience sociale.

« Vous voulez dire que vous voulez être le Père Noël ? » demanda t'il, trop heureux de pouvoir se débarrasser de toute l'affaire.

Malheureusement, Trelawney choisit d'interpréter sa surprise naturelle devant le fait que quelqu'un se porte volontaire pour un travail difficile comme une expression d'horreur à l'idée qu'une femme puisse accomplir un travail si pénible.

« Je veux être la Mère Noël, » dit-elle, en lançant un de ses doigts osseux sur son bras avec une vigueur inutile. « Je veux briser l'archétype et le transformer en un exemple de féminisme. Ce sont les femmes, après tout, qui ont le plus grand rôle dans l'éducation des enfants. Est-ce que vous avez idée de combien c'est insultant que ce soit une figure masculine qui apporte tous ces cadeaux, quand en réalité ce seront les femmes de la famille qui auront tout le boulot à Noël ? »

« Eh bien, quand vous m'en parlez de cette façon, je peux comprendre votre argument, » dit-il. « De toute évidence, le temps est venu de permettre à une femme de tenir ce rôle. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'à l'origine c'était un personnage féminin, » continua t'il, soudain inspiré. Il avait écouté –enfin, écouté était un grand mot, mais il avait été forcé de subir – les discours de Trelawney par le passé, et il savait exactement quels leviers actionner. « Après tout, si vous regardez le Père Noël avec attention, cette silhouette à l'estomac proéminent est clairement le relief d'une ancienne déesse de la fertilité, vous ne croyez pas ? Plus tard, les forces de la misogynie ont ajouté une barbe pour dissimuler la signification originelle de la silhouette. »

Il se demandait s'il n'y était pas allé un peu fort, mais apparemment non. Trelawney était rayonnante. « Vous avez écouté tout ce que je vous dis depuis si longtemps. Oh, Severus, je suis tellement touchée. »

Ne discute pas sur le sujet, surtout.

« Maintenant que nous avons eu cette petite conversation, Sybill, je me demande vraiment si j'ai le droit de remplir ce rôle. Je veux dire, Albus m'en a délégué la charge, mais ce serait tellement mal de perpétuer cette injustice. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. » Il essaya de ressembler à quelqu'un qui était travaillé par sa conscience, mais s'arrêta quand il eu l'air de quelqu'un qui avait mal à l'estomac. Pour quelqu'un qui ne regarderait pas de trop près, ce serait suffisant.

« Humm, c'est un dilemme. Mais je crois que vous devriez écouter votre conscience. »

Severus regarda pensivement dans le vague. « Je n'ose espérer que vous me feriez la grande faveur, l'honneur de faire ça pour moi, Sybill ? » Comme si ce n'était pas ce qu'elle lui demandait depuis dix minutes.

« Severus, j'en serais enchantée, » répondit t'elle, lui donnant une tape sur la main en signe de remerciement.

« Splendide, » dit-il du ton jovial qu'Albus employait quand il avait réussi à convaincre quelqu'un de faire quelque chose pour lui. « Le traîneau et les cadeaux arrivent plus tard aujourd'hui, et je vous passerai la main à ce moment. Ce serait une bonne idée de faire un galop d'essai avec le traîneau. J'imagine qu'il n'est pas facile à manier. »

« J'imagine que vous pensez que je ne saurais pas le conduire ? » demanda t'elle, sur la défensive. « Qu'une simple femme ne saura pas se débrouiller avec un engin pareil. »

« J'ai toute confiance en vous, Sybill, » dit-il d'un ton apaisant. « Toute confiance. C'est d'Albus dont je me méfie. Vous savez bien combien il est tête en l'air parfois. Il est bien du genre à avoir oublié quelque chose, et je ne pense pas que vous vouliez vous rendre compte quand vous serez à trois milles mètres que c'est le charme anti-chute. »

« Oh, » dit-elle, sa colère instantanément éteinte. « Vous avez raison, oui, un vol d'essai est probablement une bonne idée. »

« Je vous attends à trois heures, alors ? »

Sybill acquiesça. « Ca me donnera le temps de trouver quelque chose à me mettre. Autant faire les choses bien. »

« Absolument. »

Severus et Sybill se séparèrent dans les meilleurs termes. L'esprit de Trelawney était rempli de robes et de traîneaux, et d'excitation à l'idée de faire quelque chose de plus intéressant que de renifler de l'encens, quelque chose d'important, quelque chose de mémorable, qui prouverait au monde tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui apporter.

Severus se demandait s'il était trop tôt pour se réjouir.

Il avait besoin de voir Hagrid pour le prévenir du changement de plans.

Il n'avait pas été nécessaire de persuader Hagrid de participer, il avait sauté sur l'occasion. Il était intrigué à l'idée de s'occuper des rennes du Père Noël, même s'ils ne répondaient pas à ses critères habituels pour les animaux de compagnie : une belligérance à la limite de la folie homicide. « Ce Rudolf, il est censé être un peu spécial, y sait parler et tout. J'ai jamais eu l'occasion de parler avec un animal avant. Ca me donnera une chance de savoir comment y sont »

Severus avait été ravi que quelqu'un d'autre soit chargé de ramasser la merde, métaphoriquement ou non.

Severus frappa à la porte de la cabane de Hagrid, et attendit la réponse avec impatience. Il gelait hors du château – encore plus, en fait, que dans le château déjà glacial à cette époque de l'année – et il sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre dans une tentative de se tenir chaud.

« Oh, c'est vous, Professeur, » dit Hagrid en lui ouvrant la porte. « Entrez, je vous attendais. »

Severus s'avança avec précaution. Il n'était jamais entré dans la cabane avant, et après que ses narines aient été submergées par l'odeur la plus nauséabonde qui soit, il était déterminé à ce que ce soit sa dernière visite. « Mais qu'est-ce que ça sent ? »

« Ah. » Hagrid avait l'air mal à l'aise. « Eh ben, vous voyez, c'qui se passe, c'est qu'une paire de lutins s'est pointée ce matin avec le traîneau et tout. Y z'avaient l'air un peu hostiles, et y voulaient que quelqu'un signe pour la livraison. J'ai dit qu'y fallait vous attendre, Mais y z'étaient pressés alors j'ai signé. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda t'il d'un ton résigné. « Il doit y avoir quelque chose qui va de travers, sinon vous n'auriez pas l'air de quelqu'un qui a perdu un dragon et retrouvé un lézard. »

« C'est Rudolf, Professeur. Vous devriez v'nir voir. M'a l'air un peu mal en point. »

« Je ne suis pas un putain de Sorcier-vétérinaire, Hagrid. Je ne saurais pas faire la différence entre la maladie de Carré et la gale. S'il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec la bête, je suis sûr que vous avez plus de chances de le soigner que moi. » Il inspira de nouveau. Il y avait des éléments familiers dans cette odeur, une fois qu'on s'était remis du premier assaut. Du souffre ? De la menthe ? Et de la poudre à canon ?

Oh, non. C'était le remède patenté d'Hagrid contre la gueule de bois, et Hagrid était frais et dispos, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

« Faites-moi voir ce putain de renne, Hagrid. »

Les animaux avaient été soigneusement installés dans un enclos ajouté à la hâte à côté de la cabane. Un mur de pierre, haut jusqu'à la taille, des murs en branches et torchis, et un toit de chaume rudimentaire.

Dans un coin se tenaient sept rennes, museau à museau, et en pleine conversation. De temps à autre ils jetaient un regard vers l'autre renne qui se tenait dans un splendide isolement dans le coin opposé, appuyé contre le mur, et l'air effectivement mal en point.

« Eh bien, au moins on sait pourquoi il a toujours le nez rouge, » dit Severus avec dégoût. « Il est ivre. »

« Qui qu't'appelles ivre ? » chuinta le renne. « Chuis parfaitement sobre, ch'te f'rais dire. J'ai p'têt pris un verre ou deux avant de commenmen… de commenmen… de débuter, mais c'est juste contre le froid. Chuis pas défait, ch'te f'rais dire. »

« Oui. Et je parie que tu arrêtes quand tu veux, » se moqua Severus. « On me l'a déjà faite, celle là. »

« Tu m'traite de menteur ? » demanda Rudolf, soudain agressif. « J'te casse la tête si tu dis ça, j'te casse la tête. »

« Faudrait d'abord que tu arrêtes de te tenir au mur. Tu ne me fais pas peur. »

Rudolf entama une série de pas maladroits vers Severus, et se rendit compte que certaines de ses pattes ne coopéraient pas pleinement. Il regarda vers elles. « Z'avez vu ça, » dit-il. « J'ai huit pattes. Cha peut pas être bon. Y'a quequ'chose qui va pas. A l'aide. » Il fit une dernière tentative désespérée pour réorganiser ses pieds, échoua totalement, fit un pas en avant avec les pattes qui n'existaient pas, pencha vers l'avant, s'écroula au sol en un tas désordonné, et se mit à ronfler comme un stentor.

Les autres rennes secouèrent la tête en condamnation, et tournèrent le dos à leur camarade au sol. D'après leur regard désapprobateurs, Severus en déduisit que ces rennes-là étaient des femelles. Il avait vu le même regard dans les yeux de Minerva après la dernière fête du personnel. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour qu'il éprouve de la compassion pour Rudolf. Severus s'était peut-être saoulé de façon dégoûtante pendant cette fête, mais au moins il savait qu'il n'avait rien à faire le lendemain, personne ne comptait sur lui pour qu'il distribue des cadeaux à des milliers d'enfants.

Il résista difficilement à l'envie de donner des coups de pieds au pitoyable animal. « Jetez lui un seau d'eau dessus, et voyez si vous arrivez à lui faire avaler un peu de votre mixture. Voyons si on peut faire qu'il soit vaguement sobre avant cet après-midi. Sybill a besoin de prendre le traîneau pour un vol d'essai, et je veux qu'il soit conscient et capable de compter ses pattes. »

Il laissa Hagrid à son sort, et disparut dans les donjons à la recherche d'une potion contre les maux de crâne et de cinq minutes de paix.

Au moins, ça ne pourrait pas aller plus mal.

Il n'aurait vraiment pas du tenter sa chance avec des pensées pareilles. Bien sur que ça pouvait être pire, ça le fut.

Sybill avait travaillé son costume. Sybill avait des idées bien arrêtées sur ce que devait porter une Mère Noël, des idées très claires. Pas de costume rouge pour elle, et pas non plus de longues robes de bon goût, non, elle avait choisi de porter une tenue de moldue, avec une jupe tellement raccourcie qu'il avait failli ne pas la voir. Il croyait savoir qu'on appelait ça une mini-jupe, et le nom était bien porté.

Il ne voyait pas comment elle pouvait porter ce genre de choses tout en dénonçant la tendance des hommes à ne voir les femmes que comme des objets sexuels, mais il devait admettre qu'il était agréablement surpris à la vue de ses jambes.

« Alors, » demanda t'elle en lissant nerveusement sa jupe. « Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

« Très joli, vraiment, très joli. » Il fit l'effort de regarder son visage en lui parlant, quelque peu perturbé par sa propre concupiscence.

« Vous ne pensez pas que ce soit un peu trop ? »

En fait, c'était surtout un peu pas assez. « Non, pas du tout. C'est un costume moderne pour une Mère Noël moderne. C'est un courant d'air frais. » …pour la cheminée. « Mais il faudra qu'on pense à ajouter des charmes de réchauffement au traîneau, pour être sûrs que vous ne preniez pas froid. »

Sybill se laissa réconforter, et accepta gracieusement le bras de Severus qui l'escorta jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch, où le traîneau était prêt. Il les attendait, les huit rennes attelés. Rudolf était presque vertical, même s'il penchait un peu vers la droite, et qu'il s'appuyait sur ses compagnons d'attelage.

Severus ne pouvait ressentir que de la sympathie pour le renne qui avait été placé derrière Rudolf et l'odeur méphitique qui émanait de son arrière-train.

Severus aida Sybill à prendre place dans le traîneau et, pendant qu'elle s'installait et se familiarisait avec les rênes, il rôda vers l'avant pour inspecter le leader souffrant. Il transpirait et il tremblait, tout en débitant à Hagrid sa rengaine ininterrompue.

« On peut pas m'traiter comme ça, j'vous f'rais savoir. Chuis la star. Ch'est moi la star, et pas eux. Y z'ont p'têt leur nom au générique, mais moi chuis dans l'titre. »

Severus le saisit fermement par l'oreille et siffla, « Et si tu ne te tais pas et que tu ne démarres pas à l'instant, tu es celui qui finira en sandwich à la viande. »

« T'oserais pas. »

« Il oserait, » intervint Hagrid. « Il a pas beaucoup de patience, le Professeur. Tout le monde le sait. Et quand y perd son calme, on peut jamais savoir ce qu'y va faire. L'est un peu salaud, en fait. »

« Merci beaucoup pour cette recommandation panégyrique, Hagrid. C'est toujours agréable de se savoir apprécié. »

« Hein ? »

« Peu importe. » Severus était content de voir que Rudolf avait l'air calmé, autant qu'il était possible pour un renne d'afficher un air plus compliqué que la simple colère. Il débitait une litanie quasi inaudible de grossièretés, même si ses grognements ne recevaient pas grand soutien de ses camarades.

« Bien, maintenant que ceci est réglé, j'imagine que personne n'a rien à ajouter ? » Il fixa les rennes un à un, comme s'ils étaient des élèves de première année à qui il donnait leurs devoirs. Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. « Bien. » Il était bon de vérifier que ses vieux dons pour la communication fonctionnaient toujours.

Il leva la main, Sybill lui fit signe qu'elle était prête, et sa main s'abattit dans un mouvement brusque. « Go ! Go ! Go ! » cria-t'il.

La réaction fut décevante. Sybill abattit les rênes de la façon appropriée, mais rien ne se passa. Les rennes piétinèrent un peu et prirent un air embarrassé.

« C'est pas ça qu'on dit, » dit Rudolf d'un air supérieur.

Hagrid eut un hoquet et s'éloigna du traîneau.

« Ecoute, espèce d'assoiffé furieux. Si je dis go, tu y vas, parce que si tu ne démarres pas, le sandwich à la viande sera le cadet de tes soucis. Je pourrais commencer par une saucisse de renne, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Rudolf loucha, il voyait ce que Severus voulait dire. « Bon, tout le monde, » annonça t'il. « Je compte jusqu'à trois. Un. Deux. Trois. »

Les rennes prirent leur élan et démarrèrent. Le traîneau fit un bond en avant, surprenant Sybill qui tomba en arrière, lâchant les rênes, et se cogna la tête sur l'arrière du traîneau avec un 'crack' audible.

Hagrid se saisit des rênes, empêchant le traîneau d'aller plus loin.

« Merde, » s'exclama Severus. « Si la vieille peau s'est fait mal, je me servirai de la tienne pour couvrir mes murs, et je ferai de tes bois l'ingrédient de base d'un aphrodisiaque de troisième zone. »

Sybill était inconsciente, et du sang s'échappait d'une mauvaise coupure à l'arrière de sa tête. Il tâta soigneusement son crâne, rassuré de ne sentir aucun endroit céder sous ses doigts. Pas de fracture. Il retira sa robe, et la cala sous sa tête pour la maintenir. « Je vais chercher Pomfresh, » dit-il à Hagrid. « Ca a l'air sérieux. Gardez un œil sur tout le monde. Et si elle se réveille, ne la laissez pas bouger. »

Severus acquit une vitesse respectable pour un homme d'âge moyen dont le seul sport était de terroriser les étudiants et de se sauver d'Albus. Il arriva à l'infirmerie en dix minutes pile, mais il ne put que haleter « Sybill. Terrain de Quidditch. Accident. Vite »

Pomfresh n'attendit pas la version longue, elle attrapa son kit de secours, et se précipita dehors en marmonnant sous cape contre Albus et son refus de supprimer ces saletés de barrières anti-apparition.

Severus se concentra sur le fait de retrouver son souffle, et en profita pour admirer les jolies loupiotes jaunes et violettes qui lui dansaient devant les yeux. Il était à peine remis, cherchant dans les tiroirs du bureau l'endroit où Poppy conservait son brandy à usage médical, quand Sybill fut amenée dans un brancard, protestant faiblement qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle pouvait marcher.

« Je suis juge en la matière, » dit Poppy sans aménité. « C'est moi la médicomage, ici. »

Sybill fut installée dans un lit, et des écrans furent dressés. Derrière, on pouvait entendre un assortiment de plaintes, grognements, et même un cri aigu et quelque peu indigné quand Poppy trouva un point particulièrement sensible.

Poppy refit surface une demi-heure plus tard, pour informer Severus que Sybill n'allait pas bien, qu'elle avait une commotion et qu'elle allait rester en observation pour quelques jours.

« Alors elle ne pourra pas jouer les Mère Noël ? »

« Non, elle ne pourra pas. Et je suis sûre que personne n'en est plus désolé qu'elle. Alors n'allez pas la faire culpabiliser, » dit fermement Poppy.

Severus n'avait aucune intention de faire un chose pareille, et il le lui fit savoir. Elle était peut-être une femme ennuyeuse à bien des égards, mais jamais il n'aurait voulu la voir sérieusement blessée. Ne serai-ce que parce qu'on l'en aurait blâmé, lui. D'autant plus que l'un de ses souvenirs préférés du temps où Potter était à Poudlard était le visage qu'il avait le jour où Sybill avait prédit sa mort.

« Vous pouvez la voir maintenant, » dit Poppy, en le poussant en direction du lit.

Sybill était assise dans son lit, avec un large bandage inutile autour de la tête. Elle était pâle, et ses mains tremblaient. « Je suis désolée, » dit-elle. « Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Poppy dit que je ne peux pas sortir du lit, et maintenant tout le monde va penser qu'une femme est incapable de conduire un traîneau, ou d'être le Père Noël, et ce sera de ma faute. »

Elle ne fondit pas en larmes, mais elle reniflait horriblement.

Severus reconnut l'amertume de la déception. Il savait ce que ça faisait de vouloir le travail de Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et de voir le poste aller à des fous, des loups-garous, des imposteurs. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et lui tapota la main. « Ne soyez pas bête. Ce n'est pas votre faute. Ce renne sans cervelle était décidé à causer des problèmes. Et puis, il y a toujours l'année prochaine. »

« L'année prochaine ? »

« Je dirais qu'une fois qu'Albus aura goûté à la belle vie pendant les fêtes de Noël, on peut être sûr qu'il voudra de nouveau prendre des vacances l'année prochaine. Ce qui signifie qu'il aura de nouveau besoin de quelqu'un pour le remplacer comme Père Noël. » Il savait également comment fonctionnait le cerveau d'Albus, et il prenait note d'avoir un sérieux plan B en place d'ici le prochain Noël.

Sybill avait l'air un peu plus joyeuse. « Et vous me laisserez une autre chance ? »

« Bien sûr, Sybill. En fait, j'insiste pour le faire. »

« C'est vraiment gentil à vous, Severus. »

« Je sais. Mais ne le répétez à personne. »

Sybill eut un petit rire étouffé, ce qui attira l'attention de Poppy. Elle le mit à la porte de l'Infirmerie.

Retour à la case départ.

Il était peut-être revenu à la case départ, mais il avait une paire d'idées en place pour arriver à la deuxième case. La première question à régler était de savoir qui seraient ses petits lutins. Il ne voyait pas d'autre solution : ce seraient les Elfes de Maison.

Le bon côté des choses, c'est qu'ils étaient parfaits pour le rôles des elfes du Père Noël, vu qu'ils étaient en fait, des Elfes. Donc, pas besoin de déguisements. Et même s'ils ne brillaient pas par leur intelligence, il en avaient suffisamment pour le propos, et ils avaient tendance à faire ce qu'on leur ordonnait sans qu'on n'ait besoin de leur crier dessus.

Il y avait le petit détail de la Directive de Temps de Travail, mais il était sûr de pouvoir trouver un arrangement. De préférence, par la ruse plutôt qu'en allant au Ministère plaider son cas en personne auprès d'Hermione Granger. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait le cœur de lui refuser l'utilisation des Elfes, pas s'il agissait en tant que Père Noël, mais il ne voulait vraiment pas que plus de personnes que strictement nécessaire ne soient au courant de ses activités.

Surtout des personnes qui risquaient de bavarder avec Potter, qui sans aucun doute rirait à se pisser dessus à l'idée de Rogue en costume rouge.

C'était un prix qu'il n'était pas prêt à payer.

Le tact, et la faim, lui suggérèrent que la conversation avec le Chef Elfe de Maison ait lieu dans les immenses cuisines voûtées de Poudlard. Il y avait quelque chose de sinistre dans ces cuisines, avec leurs grands chaudrons au contenu non identifiable qui bouillonnaient, créant d'énormes nuages de vapeur qui lui embrouillaient la vue.

Il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de l'impression qu'ils le regardaient. Franchement, il en avait la chair de poule, et pourtant, il avait traîné dans des cimetières avec un Lord Maléfique, et il avait l'habitude de déjeuner chez les Malefoy.

« Qu'est-ce que Sprotty peut faire pour le Professeur, Monsieur ? »

Severus réfréna son cri de surprise, et l'instinct qui lui fit saisir sa baguette, et se retourna pour trouver un Elfe derrière lui. « J'aimerais parler au Chef Elfe, s'il te plait, Sprotty. »

Les gens auraient été surpris de savoir qu'il était toujours de la plus exquise politesse envers les Elfes de Maison, alors qu'il ne s'en donnait pas souvent la peine avec les humains. Son point de vue était le suivant : ce n'étaient pas des humains qui préparaient ses repas, nettoyaient ses quartiers ou faisaient sa lessive, c'étaient les Elfes de Maison. Il aurait suffi qu'un Elfe du genre de Dobby le prenne en grippe, et au mieux il pouvait espérer qu'il se contenterait de cracher dans ses repas, mais le pire pouvait impliquer le poison. Et personne ne soupçonnerait jamais un Elfe de Maison, pas vrai ? Un elfe de Maison était l'assassin parfait.

Alors la prudence, sinon la paranoïa, le rendait poli.

« Oui, votre Votre Professorité. Tout de suite. Sprotty est si content de pouvoir aider le Professeur. S'il veut bien suivre Sprotty, Sprotty va le guider vers le Chef Elfe. »

Et jamais il ne pouvait se débarrasser de l'impression qu'ils se moquaient de lui quand ils parlaient comme ça. Il savait reconnaître un sarcasme quand il en entendait un.

Le Chef Elfes était identique à tous les autres Elfes aux yeux de Severus. Les dieux seuls savaient comment il pouvaient savoir qui était qui, et qui était de quel sexe ; l'odeur, probablement. Il chassa cette pensée avant qu'elle ne puisse mener plus loin.

« Bonjour, euh… Spigott, c'est ça ? »

« Spigott est si content que le Professeur se souvienne de son nom. »

« Oui, eh bien, le Professeur est content que Spigott soit content. » C'est un jeu qui peut se jouer à deux, mon vieux. Il aurait juré avoir vu l'Elfe grimacer. « Voilà, Spigott, le Professeur a un petit problème et il a pensé que Spigott et les autres Elfes de Maison pourraient l'aider. On a demandé au Professeur de faire quelque chose de vraiment important pour le réveillon de Noël, et il ne peut pas le faire tout seul. »

« Spigott se demande pourquoi les autres Professeurs ne veulent pas aider Sa Professorité. »

« Je crois que c'est parce que c'est une bande de bâtards égoïstes, en fait, » dit Severus avec amertume. « Ce qui me laisse dans le pétrin, et je me demandais si vous vouliez envisager de m'aider. »

« Vous n'ordonne pas à Spigott d'aider ? »

« Non, 'vous' n'ordonne pas, » confirma t'il, plus concerné par le fond de la question que par la grammaire. « En fait, je crois que seul Albus peut vous ordonner de faire quoi que ce soit, non ? »

Spigott avait un air hautain. Il le prit comme un oui.

« Alors, je me demandais s'il serait possible qu'on parvienne à une sorte d'arrangement ? »

« On est des Elfes. On aime bien aider si on peut, » répondit Spigott.

« Ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de quelques Elfes pour la veille de Noël. Il faut emballer les cadeaux, les charger sur le traîneau, et dans l'idéal j'aurais besoin qu'un Elfe m'accompagne sur le traîneau pour m'aider à distribuer les cadeaux. »

Une fois, Severus avait abîmé son matériel de Potions, et il avait du aller le faire réparer. Le sorcier avait regardé les morceaux de métal fondu et avait lentement inspiré entre ses dents ; et il avait su que ça allait lui coûter cher. Spigott avait la même expression sur le visage.

« Que voulez-vous ? » demanda t'il, sachant que Spigott menait la danse.

Et Spigott le lui dit. Il voulait qu'Hermione Granger arrête de s'intéresser au bien-être des Elfes de Maison, parce que son comportement devenait problématique. Si elle s'obstinait à répéter combien les Elfes de Maison étaient intelligents, ils finiraient par avoir des ennuis, et leur bonne planque allait être révélée. Ils seraient peut-être mis dehors, forcés de se débrouiller seuls, et ils n'aimeraient pas ça du tout.

Rien de difficile, donc.

Severus promit de faire de son mieux, et il se sentit très mal à l'aise à l'idée de ce qui se passerait s'ils décidaient que son mieux n'était pas suffisant. Des chemises roses ? Des sous-vêtements gris ? Trop d'amidon ? Il pouvaient faire de sa vie un enfer s'ils le voulaient, et ils ne se priveraient sûrement pas.

Mais comment diable stopper Mademoiselle Granger une fois qu'elle s'était mise une idée dans le crâne ?


	3. dans lequel Hermione entre en scène

Auteur : shiv5468

Traduction benebu février 2005

**3. Dans lequel Hermione entre en scène :**

Severus n'avait pas ses entrées au Ministère, mais il connaissait un homme qui les avait. Un homme qui, si son petit-fils lui avait bien fait son rapport, lui devait une faveur.

Le vieux Lucius.

Ainsi, Severus envoya un hibou au Manoir des Malefoy, s'invitant à dîner. Il reçut une réponse gracieuse de Narcissa, une note charmante disant que de vieux amis comme eux n'avaient pas besoin de faire de chichis, qu'il pouvait venir à 19h30 pour dîner à 20h00, et que le Jeune Lucius et sa sœur étaient chez eux en ce moment, n'était-ce pas formidable ?

Il comprit que les robes de cérémonie n'étaient pas nécessaires, et que s'il voulait toujours venir dîner sachant que les enfants seraient là, il devait vraiment être désespéré.

Il était désespéré.

Il arriva à 19h45, pour se voir offrir un apéritif. Pas de sherry, grâce aux dieux, mais un bon verre de porto blanc. Lucius avait bon goût en la matière.

Severus laissa les soucis des semaines précédentes s'évaporer pendant qu'il faisait tourner le vin dans son verre, inhalait profondément pour en sentir le bouquet, puis le goûtait. « Très agréable, » dit-il. « J'aimerais qu'Albus fasse faire la sélection des vins à Poudlard par quelqu'un de plus compétent. Je jurerais qu'il fait son choix sur l'allure de l'étiquette ou l'exotisme du nom. »

« Oh, mon pauvre, » dit Lucius, compatissant, « est-ce qu'il utilise des phrases comme 'un petit vin sympathique qui vous amusera avec ses prétentions' ? Personnellement, je n'ai jamais trouvé les prétentions très amusantes. »

« Les prétentions déçues ont cependant leur charme, » avança Severus.

Lucius sourit tel un prédateur. Requins, lions et tigres prendraient leurs distances avec ce sourire en sifflotant innocemment. Même de grands dinosaures, aux instincts agressifs développés, en auraient fait autant, si l'espèce n'était pas éteinte. En fait, si le Vieux Lucius était aussi vieux que ça, il était probablement responsable de l'extinction des dinosaures. Il aurait suffi que l'un d'entre eux le regarde un peu de travers, et bang, finie l'espèce.

Severus aimait penser à Lucius comme à un ami ; il aurait détesté devoir penser à lui comme à un ennemi.

Le dîner fut une affaire civilisée, malgré la présence des enfants. La pièce était chaude, sans courants d'airs sifflant à ses pieds ou sur sa nuque, il n'y avait ni fantômes ni poltergeist pour apparaître soudainement devant lui et lui faire ajouter trop de sel dans sa soupe, et il n'y avait pas d'Albus pour essayer de le persuader de faire des choses qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire.

La nourriture était excellente, les vins étaient choisis, et la compagnie était intéressante. Il ne serait pas allé jusqu'à dire plaisante, parce que dîner chez les Malefoy était un peu comme être un crapaud de laboratoire : on savait bien comment ça risquait de se terminer.

Même les enfants avaient été dressés pour donner l'air de bien se tenir. Il n'aurait pas su deviner l'âge de la fillette, mais sans aucun doute viendrait-elle rôder dans Poudlard d'ici quelques années. Chloé avait pensé être mignonne et attendrissante, mais avait abandonné les zézaiements et les tortillements de mèches de cheveux en voyant la mine implacable du Professeur de Potions.

Le dîner ayant été négocié avec succès, Severus et Lucius se retirèrent vers le bureau avec une carafe de porto, laissant Narcissa veiller sur le coucher des enfants.

Confortablement installé face au feu, un verre d'excellent porto en main, Severus étendit ses jambes devant lui et admira la brillance de ses bottes. C'était comme ça qu'il aurait dû passer Noël : l'estomac plein à en éclater, et immobile.

« J'ai entendu dire que Dumbledore était parti en vacances cette année pour Noël, » dit Lucius, interrompant la confortable torpeur de Severus.

« Hmmm. »

« Tu vas me dire pourquoi, ou est-ce que c'est un secret que tu as juré de garder sauf si on te torture à mort ? »

« Il est violet. »

« Ah, je crois comprendre. » Lucius était déterminé à rester imperturbable, mais il mourait d'envie de savoir ce qui s'était passé.

Severus le laissa mijoter suffisamment longtemps pour montrer qu'il savait que Lucius était une incurable commère, et que son air d'indifférence ne trompait certainement personne. « Je suis surpris que le Jeune Lucius ne t'ait pas tout raconté, puisqu'il était le premier concerné. Un petit ajout dans un chaudron pendant qu'Albus me remplaçait, et maintenant Albus est d'un violet éclatant. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, il n'a pas l'air de vouloir que des gens le voient dans cet état, et il a disparu dans la nature jusqu'à ce que la couleur s'estompe. Si elle s'estompe. »

« Le Jeune Lucius a bel et bien fait mention d'un incident en cours de Potions, mais il a commodément oublié de mentionner qu'il en était responsable. »

« Sans blague, » remarqua sarcastiquement Severus.

« Comment est-ce qu'il se débrouille à l'école ? »

« Ca va. Il a la plupart des camarades de son âge à sa botte, il est la source de la plupart des problèmes, bien que ce soit assez difficile à prouver, mais il a besoin de travailler sa flatterie. Il manque de subtilité et il sonne faux. »

« Il n'a que douze ans, » dit Lucius en manière de défense, « on ne peut pas attendre de miracles à son âge. »

« C'est vrai. Mais c'est toujours une faiblesse à éliminer au plus vite, avant qu'elle ne devienne une mauvaise habitude. Il n'y a pas de raison de se relâcher parce qu'on n'a plus à traiter avec des Lords Maléfiques. Après tout, il y aura toujours des Ministres de la Magie. »

Lucius lui accorda ce point d'un signe de tête. «C'est vrai, c'est vrai. »

Un silence confortable descendit sur la pièce, ponctué seulement par les craquements du feu et par les bruits étouffés des voix des enfants réclamant une autre histoire.

« C'est bon d'avoir les enfants pour Noël. Ce ne serait pas la même chose sans leurs visages joyeux et souriants, » dit Lucius, une oreille tendue vers la bataille qui avait lieu un étage plus haut. « Tu as des projets cette année, ou est-ce que tu est bloqué à Poudlard comme d'habitude ? »

« Pire que d'habitude, » dit amèrement Severus. « Albus m'a eu en beauté. »

« Raconte. »

« Eh bien, Albus a décroché le rôle de Père Noël cette année. On ne peut pas avoir un Père Noël violet, alors il à décidé de déléguer ce rôle. De _me_ le déléguer. »

Lucius s'étouffa sur son porto, puis abandonna toute bienséance et laissa échapper de grands éclats de rire. « Je n'ai jamais imaginé que tu avais le look d'un Père Noël, » dit-il, une fois qu'il eut arrêté de rire suffisamment pour articuler une phrase.

« J'aimerais encore mieux faire une pédicure au Dark Lord. »

« Santa Severus. Attends un peu que je raconte ça à… »

« Chloé est sur la liste des enfants sages, » interrompit Rogue. « Ca peut encore changer. »

« …absolument personne, » compléta Lucius sans s'interrompre. « Tu es un bâtard sans cœur, Severus. »

« Tu dis ça comme si c'était une mauvaise chose, » répondit Severus, souriant maintenant qu'il avait récupéré la main. Le Noël de la petite Chloé était maintenant suspendu à son bon vouloir. « Cependant, il reste, comme qui dirait quelques difficultés locales. »

« Et tu as besoin d'aide. » Ce n'était pas une question.

« Et j'ai besoin d'aide. Les Elfes de Maison ont indiqué que si je voulais qu'ils collaborent, il fallait que je leur gratte le dos. »

« Métaphoriquement, j'espère. »

Severus eut une grimace. « Ce n'est vraiment pas une jolie image. Ce qu'ils demandent est le retrait - dans le sens non-létal du terme – de Miss Hermione Granger. J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas totalement satisfaits de sa Directive de Temps de travail. »

« Personne ne l'est. Je suis certain que Narcissa pourrait te détailler en long en large et en travers tout ce qu'il y a à redire sur le sujet. En tout cas, elle ne se prive pas de me le faire savoir. » Lucius se passa pensivement la main sur la joue. « Et je suppose que c'est pour le retrait non-létal de Miss Granger que tu veux de mon aide ? »

« Pour le bonheur de la pauvre petite Chloé. »

« Oui, d'accord, pas besoin de revenir sur ce point, » dit Lucius avec irritation. « Et n'oublie pas que je pourrais acheter des cadeaux et les mettre moi-même sous le sapin, et éviter totalement de faire appel à toute cette histoire de Père Noël. Ce serait sans doute mieux que de laisser un vieux rabat-joie comme toi entrer dans ma maison. »

« Mais ce ne serait pas la même chose, » répondit Severus. « Et je suis sûr que, dans le fond de son cœur, elle le saurait. Et la magie de Noël serait ruinée à tout jamais pour elle. Ensuite, elle arrêtera de croire aux fées, et on sait bien où ça nous mène. »

« Tu as passé beaucoup trop de temps à lire de la littérature Moldue. Mais je me rends compte que j'ai besoin de toute l'aide disponible pour persuader la petite Chloé d'être sage. Si je lui disais que je connais personnellement le Père Noël, et qu'il viendra la voir en personne le soir du réveillon… » Lucius fit une pause chargée de sens. « Alors le Ministre pourrait faire à Miss Granger une offre qu'elle ne pourra pas refuser. »

« Rien de drastique, j'espère. » Miss Granger lui avait été utile par le passé, apaisant l'administration du Ministère par un mot glissé dans l'oreille appropriée. Il y avait même eu un déjeuner pendant le quel il s'était dit que sa manière de dépeindre son supérieur était à la fois limpide et inventive. Il avait quitté la table avec une admiration secrète pour sa langue acérée, et il avait été assez déçu que leurs chemins ne se soient pas recroisés depuis.

« Tss, » fit Lucius. « Ca ne sert à rien de ressasser les vieux souvenirs, il faut que l'on se tienne à carreau maintenant. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait heureuse de son poste actuel, alors je suis sûr qu'une promotion dans un autre département ne serait pas entièrement malvenue. Wiggins a été quelque peu décevant récemment, et je suis sûr que c'est dû uniquement à la pression de son travail, et non à mon refus d'augmenter ses pots-de-vin de 10. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce dont il a besoin c'est d'une nouvelle assistante. Miss Granger, travailleuse et consciencieuse, est juste la personne qu'il lui faut. »

« Je n'arrive pas à imaginer Wiggins devant finalement lever le petit doigt, » ricana Severus. « Je lui donne six mois. »

« Tant que ça ? » murmura Lucius. « Tu as peut-être raison. Et bien sûr, une fois que Monsieur Wiggins aura quitté son poste, il faudra que quelqu'un le remplace. Je suis sûr que si quelqu'un présentait l'affaire en ces termes à Miss Granger, elle y verrait son intérêt. »

De toute évidence elle détestait son patron, et elle sauterait sur l'occasion de se débarrasser de lui, mais il était peu probable qu'elle prenne bien le fait de se faire doubler, si jamais c'était ce que Lucius avait en tête. « Miss Granger est très premier degré, » dit-il.

« Hmm, » fit Lucius sans se compromettre.

« Elle a tendance à croire ce qu'on lui dit, ou plus précisément, si quelqu'un lui fait une promesse qu'il ne tient pas, elle se met très en colère. Et quand elle est en colère, elle ne se contente pas de s'asseoir dans un coin pour ruminer. Elle a tendance à agir. »

« Je suis bien conscient de la tendance de Miss Granger à agir. En fait, je compte dessus, » répondit Lucius. « Ca fait un moment que je pense à elle pour ce poste, mais je n'avais pas de moyen de l'approcher convenablement. Elle ne me ferait certainement aucune confiance. Par contre, toi, elle te respecte et elle te fait confiance. »

Severus ne savait pas toujours déterminer quand Lucius mentait, mais sa proposition sonnait vrai, ou au moins à 90 vrai, ce qui était suffisamment proche. Il pouvait voir l'avantage d'avoir un directeur de département totalement honnête au Ministère, un peu comme d'avoir la reine au centre d'un échiquier pour bloquer les mouvements de l'adversaire. Ce qui le surprenait, c'était la suggestion qu'elle le respectait et qu'elle lui faisait confiance.

« Si j'étais toi, » continua Lucius sur le même ton, « J'emmènerai Miss Granger déjeuner demain et je lui ferais ma demande. Je suis sûr que vous avez beaucoup de temps à rattraper. »

Un déjeuner ? Bien, il supposait que c'était possible, même s'il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas simplement prendre rendez-vous à son bureau.

Ma demande ?

Lucius ne suggérait certainement pas que… ?

Oh-oh.

Lucius le suggérait certainement. Sa voix avait eu une inflexion particulière au mot 'demande'.

« Tu as peut-être raison, » répondit Severus, décidant de repousser l'étude de cette suggestion à plus tard, quand il serait seul, et pourrait lui accorder toute l'attention qu'elle méritait. « Bien. A quelle heure pense-tu que le Père Noël pourrait passer chez toi ? »

Severus pensait à Miss Granger, et il était parvenu à ces conclusions :

Lucius était traître à vous poignarder dans le dos, et le meilleur Machiavel depuis le premier du nom. Il était aussi suffisamment intelligent pour savoir que poignarder quelqu'un dans le dos est une chose que l'on ne peut faire qu'une seule fois, alors il fallait être sûr de son coup. Ce qui signifiait qu'il était un homme de parole, la plupart du temps. C'était le 'la plupart du temps' qui donnait du mal aux gens, mais 'la plupart du temps', c'était statistiquement mieux que vos chances avec n'importe qui d'autre, y compris Albus.

Lucius ne vous planterait un poignard dans le dos que s'il avait une bonne raison de le faire, et Severus avait beau essayer, il ne voyait pas pourquoi Lucius essaierait de le caser avec Miss Granger si tout ce qu'il risquait d'obtenir en retour était une main dans la figure.

Alors, selon toute probabilité, inviter Miss Granger à déjeuner était une bonne idée.

Et puis de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si c'était une déclaration d'amour, ou une demande en mariage, c'était juste pour traiter une affaire dans des circonstances agréables. Ce qu'il voulait dire qu'il pourrait évaluer la situation sans montrer les cartes qu'il avait en main.

Ce qui menait à la question de savoir s'il avait des cartes en main. Il avait espéré tomber sur elle de nouveau à l'occasion, c'était vrai, mais uniquement parce qu'il la considérait comme une personne à qui il était un peu moins désagréable de parler qu'aux autres, et non pas par intérêt amoureux. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il devrait également évaluer son potentiel en tant qu'intérêt amoureux pendant leur déjeuner.

Ce déjeuner promettait d'être intéressant.

Il arriva à 12h30 précises, pour trouver une Hermione épuisée qui aboyait sur l'un de ses subordonnés qui, d'après elle, ne faisait pas la différence entre son cul et sa tête, et ne trouverait ni l'un ni l'autre sans une carte.

Cette diatribe était plutôt impressionnante, et, d'ici dix ans, peut-être serait-elle capable d'atteindre son propre niveau d'éloquence.

Aussitôt qu'Hermione remarqua Severus, le subordonné fut renvoyé corriger ses rapports. Il s'enfuit, accordant à peine un regard à la terreur de Poudlard, et quitta le couloir à toute vitesse, comme s'il était poursuivi par un Détraqueur. Hermione remit ses cheveux en place, et contourna son bureau pour venir lui serrer la main. « Je suis désolée pour cette scène, mais avec l'approche de Noël, ils ont tous la tête à leurs vacances et pas à leur travail. »

« On ne trouve plus de personnel de nos jours, » dit-il, plaisantant à moitié.

« C'est vrai. Je voudrais leur jeter un bon Imperio, et ce serait réglé. »

« J'ai pensé ça plus d'une fois pendant les réunions de professeurs. Permettez-moi, » dit-il, prenant le manteau d'Hermione de ses mains et l'aidant à le passer.

« J'ai pensé que vous n'aimeriez pas manger à la cantine du Ministère, » dit-elle par dessus son épaule, rougissant légèrement. « Alors j'ai réservé une table dans un bistrot du quartier. Rien de spécial, mais la nourriture n'est pas mal. »

« Ce qui est plus que ce qu'on peut dire de la cantine du Ministère. »

Le bistrot n'était pas loin, dans une petite rue à l'écart, et il avait l'air assez modeste de l'extérieur. Il fut soulagé de voir que les apparences étaient trompeuses, et qu'on n'attendait pas de lui qu'il mange avec une cuillère grasse. A l'intérieur, l'endroit était propre et ordonné, limite spartiate, avec des tables en pin récurées et des nappes blanches. Il y avait un vase sur chaque table, contenant une fleur fraîche, et le menu était écrit sur une ardoise accrochée sur un mur.

L'écriture était exécrable, et il eut des difficultés à savoir ce qu'on lui proposait. Les standards d'écriture déclinaient clairement, et pas seulement pour l'écriture manuelle : on imprimait des caractères de plus en plus petits, et les gens laissaient les panneaux indicateurs et les panneaux d'affichage devenir sales et flous. C'était une saleté de nuisance, voilà ce que c'était.

En louchant, il ne put que deviner que l'un des plats était du saumon en croûte. Ca ferait l'affaire, même s'il aurait préféré du gibier.

Leurs plats arrivèrent peu de temps après qu'ils les aient commandés, et le sien était bon. La pâte était légère et croustillante, le saumon tendre et moelleux, et la sauce était délicatement parfumée. Ca ne tenait pas la comparaison avec son dîner de la veille, mais au moins il n'allait pas risquer un empoisonnement alimentaire, ce qui n'était jamais exclu avec la cantine du Ministère. Les seules personnes qui y mangeaient étaient celles trop pauvres pour se permettre quoi que ce soit d'autre, ou celle qui connaissaient des sorts de digestion en béton.

« Comment ça se passe à Poudlard ? » demanda Hermione. « Comment va Minerva ? »

« D'une humeur de chien, » dit-il. « Albus est parti en vacances en lui laissant une montagne de travail, et très peu de temps pour le faire. »

« Albus ne part pas en vacances d'habitude, » dit-elle. « Pas au moment de Noël. »

« Eh bien, il n'est pas violet non plus, d'habitude. »

Hermione l'écouta avec une attention gratifiante résumer les étapes qui avaient mené le Directeur à cet état. « Ses cheveux sont d'un lavande très doux. C'est de très bon goût, mais le reste… violet éclatant ! »

Hermione riait. « J'aurais aimé voir ça. Je suppose que personne n'a pensé à prendre de photo ? »

« On aurait dû le faire, ne serait-ce que pour des raisons de recherches médicales. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que quelqu'un se teint en violet. »

« Ce qui me surprend c'est qu'il soit parti en vacances. Je ne crois pas qu'un Albus violet détonne tant que ça par rapport à l'ordinaire, quand on voit les robes qu'il porte en temps normal. Vous avez vu celle qu'il portait à la dernière réunion mensuelle du Ministère ? Orange et rose. Je jurerais que cet homme est daltonien. »

« Je ne crois pas, » la contredit Severus. « Je crois que c'est une tentative délibérée de révolter la sensibilité des autres membres du Comité pour qu'ils accélèrent le rythme. Avant, les réunions duraient des heures, mais maintenant, elles tiennent en 45 minutes, pause café comprise. »

« Je me demande si la même tactique fonctionnerait pour mes réunions de Départements, » se demanda Hermione. « Mon Dieu, elles sont interminables. »

Severus saisit cette occasion pour jeter un regard sur Hermione. Ses cheveux étaient toujours les mêmes, impossibles à maîtriser. Sa silhouette était soignée, et elle dégageait une impression générale d'enthousiasme et de vitalité qui était plutôt attirante.

Cet enthousiasme méritait d'être utilisé pour un usage autre que de rester assise dans un bureau pour superviser des incapables.

« Et comment se passent les choses de votre côté ? » demanda t'il, connaissant d'avance la réponse. Lui rappeler combien son supérieur était ennuyeux la mettrait dans le bon état d'esprit pour entendre l'offre de Lucius.

« Oh, c'est toujours la même chose. Trop peu de monde pour faire trop de travail, et un patron qui pense que diriger par l'exemple signifie disparaître pour de longs déjeuners, et quitter le bureau en avance le soir. Quoi qu'il en soit, on avance plus vite quand on ne l'a pas dans les pattes. Il souffre d'un cas grave de réunionnite. On doit prévoir une réunion pour décider de tout, et parfois un groupe de privilégiés se réunit avant la réunion pour prévoir l'ordre du jour. Bien sûr, il y a également un débriefing après la réunion. Je crois qu'une fois le débriefing a suivi la réunion de prévision, et qu'on a oublié de faire la réunion elle-même. »

« Ca semble presque aussi déplaisant qu'à Poudlard, » dit-il.

« Presque ? » Badina t'elle. « Pourquoi est-ce que ce n'est pas pire ? »

« Il n'y a pas d'enfants impliqués, ni de produits chimiques dangereux. Croyez-moi, ça ajoute tout un nouveau niveau de terreur à la quantité que de trop nombreuses réunions peuvent provoquer. »

« Je suppose que vous marquez un point, » concéda t'elle.

La conversation pausa un moment, ils se concentraient tous deux sur leurs assiettes. Maintenant qu'il avait semé les graines, tout ce dont il avait besoin était de la parfaite ouverture pour mettre sur le tapis l'Offre Qu'Elle Ne Pourrait Pas Refuser.

« Vous restez longtemps à Londres ? » demanda t'elle.

« Je rentre après le déjeuner, enfin, après un petit détour par les librairies, en fait. »

« Flourish fait des soldes, vous devriez trouver quelques affaires à faire. »

Il fallait qu'il change de sujet, quelque fascinant qu'il soit, ou ils resteraient à discuter tout l'après-midi avant qu'il ne puisse mentionner la raison de sa visite. Très bien, la subtilité serait du temps perdu auprès de la si directe Miss Granger, alors autant être franc.

« Ma visite en ville avait pour unique but de vous voir, parce que j'ai une proposition à vous faire. En fait, c'est une idée de Lucius. Enfin, de nous deux. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, ce qui n'était pas franchement encourageant.

« Un transfert sous les ordres de Wiggins, en échange d'une faveur. »

« Oh, grands dieux merci. Pendant un instant j'ai eu peur que vous veniez me proposer une partie à trois. »

Severus s'étouffa sur son saumon. « Hein ? »

« Vous ne sembliez pas très bien savoir lequel de vous deux faisait cette proposition, » fit-elle remarquer calmement. « C'était une hypothèse parfaitement logique. »

« Arg. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour sortir de cet enfer ? »

Severus avait quelque difficulté à ramener sur le droit chemin son train de pensée qui avait déraillé. « Arg. » Partie à trois ? Partie à trois ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ? » demanda t'elle à nouveau en le regardant avec amusement.

Il y avait toutes sortes de choses qu'elle aurait pu faire pour lui, et il essayait de toutes ses forces de ne plus y penser en ce moment.

« Je suppose que c'est en rapport avec le Elfes de Maison ? »

D'une façon ou d'une autre, les parties à trois, les Elfes de Maison et ce qu'Hermione pouvait faire pour lui, tout ça se mélangea, avec un résultat très désagréable. Ce qui voulait dire que son cerveau pouvait se remettre à fonctionner normalement, et qu'il avait retrouvé l'usage de la parole. « Oui, c'est ça. Les Elfes de Maison. J'ai besoin de leur aide pour un projet très important le soir du réveillon de Noël, ce qui veut dire qu'ils vont devoir dépasser le temps de travail autorisé dans la Directive, et j'ai besoin que vous les y autorisiez. » Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de lui expliquer que les Elfes voulaient se débarrasser d'elle. Elle aurait pu se mettre en colère, et ça aurait ruiné toutes ses chances. Toutes ses chances de la voir approuver un dépassement du temps de travail, c'est ce qu'il voulait dire. Oui, bien sûr. Le dépassement de temps de travail.

« De combien de temps ? » demanda t'elle. « Nous pouvons autoriser une heure par-ci par-là. Nous ne sommes pas déraisonnables. »

« D'environ six mois. »

« Et pourquoi diable est-ce que vous auriez besoin d'autant de temps ? »

L'idée le frappa avec une horrible certitude : il allait devoir passer aux aveux. Il y avait peut-être quelques femmes qui pensaient qu'un Professeur de Potions dans un tourbillon de robes était sexy, mais il doutait qu'aucune d'entre elles puisse être persuadée que le même Professeur de Potions dans un costume rouge bouffant, un oreiller sur l'estomac, était toujours aussi sexy, peu ou prou. « Je suis le Père Noël cette année, » marmonna t'il.

« Vous êtes QUOI ? »

« Baissez la voix, » siffla t'il. « C'est sensé être un secret. »

« Désolée. Je jurerais que je viens de vous entendre dire que vous seriez le Père Noël cette année. J'imagine que vous voulez dire pour la fête du personnel à Poudlard, ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Severus secoua la tête.

« Vous voulez dire le vrai Père Noël ? Putain de merde. »

« Alors vous pouvez voir, » dit-il avec empressement, « qu'il est vital que vous autorisiez le dépassement, parce que sinon les petits enfants seront tellement déçus et malheureux le matin de Noël. Vous ne pourriez pas vivre avec ça sur la conscience, pas vrai ? »

« Je suppose que non. » Elle joua un instant avec la nourriture qui restait dans son assiette. « Bien. Laissez moi voir le coût estimé en temps, et je le ferai approuver cet après-midi. »

« Euh, coût estimé en temps ? »

« Oui, vous savez, l'estimation du nombre d'heures de travail d'Elfe dont vous avez besoin, divisées en travail qualifié et non qualifié, avec des pauses et des périodes de repos.» Il avait l'air pris au dépourvu. Il n'avait pensé à rien de tout cela. « Vous avez un plan, non ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Jusqu'à hier, je n'avais même pas de costume à ma taille. »

« Alors, comment allez-vous distribuer les cadeaux aux enfants ? »

« En traîneau, » avança t'il, peu sûr de lui.

« Eh bien, c'est tout simplement idiot. Ca va prendre des jours en faisant comme ça. »

« Mais c'est la tradition. »

« C'est peut-être la tradition, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous devriez vous y prendre ainsi, et vous épuiser vous et les Elfes, alors qu'il existe une autre méthode, plus facile. Ce n'est pas comme si les enfants étaient censés vous voir. Qui saura que vous avez triché ? »

Quand elle l'exprimait comme ça, il pouvait comprendre son point de vue. Il avait été trop occupé à courir partout pour essayer d'arranger les choses, et il n'avait pas pris le temps de réfléchir à un moyen plus simple. De l'organisation, c'était ce dont sa petite entreprise avait besoin, et même si l'admettre lui faisait horreur, il connaissait une personne qui serait capable de mettre de l'ordre dans cette pagaille organisée : Hermione 'j'ai-un-emploi-du-temps-pour-dormir' Granger.

« Tout ça a été très mal organisé, » dit-elle, secouant la tête.

« Je suppose que vous pensez être capable de faire mieux ? » demanda t'il, espérant provoquer la réponse attendue.

« Je suis sûre de pouvoir, » répondit Hermione, relevant le défi.

« Prouvez-le. »

Le visage d'Hermione se figea quand elle réalisa qu'elle s'était fait avoir. Elle était une Gryffondor, et un femme de parole, et elle ne reculait jamais devant une cote défavorable. Maintenant, elle était irrémédiablement engagée à mettre de l'ordre dans ce chaos.

« Vous auriez pu tout simplement me demander mon aide, » dit-elle.

« J'aurais pu, mais c'était plus drôle de cette façon. » Pour la première fois depuis qu'Albus lui avait appris la nouvelle, Severus sourit du sourire heureux de l'homme tiré d'affaire.

Et, une fois que les cadeaux seraient distribués, il était tout à fait possible qu'Hermione, les joues rouges de lui avoir démontré comment s'y prendre, soit amenée à rougir pour d'autres raisons.

Elle lui laissa payer le déjeuner. Ca valait le coup.

* * *

Remerciements pour les contributeurs suivants :

« Severus aimait penser à Lucius comme à un ami, il aurait détesté penser à lui comme à un ennemi, » d'après la description du troll Chrysoprase par Terry Pratchett.

Hypnobarb pour la phrase « je préférerais faire une Pédicure au Dark Lord. »

JustJeanette pour la phrase « De l'organisation, c'était ce dont sa petite entreprise avait besoin, et même si l'admettre lui faisait horreur, il connaissait une personne qui serait capable de mettre de l'ordre dans cette pagaille organisée : Hermione 'j'ai-un-emploi-du-temps-pour-dormir' Granger. »

Mt Straycat, Theastrem, et les autres pour leurs suggestions de vocabulaire.


	4. dans lequel Severus est arrogant

4. Dans lequel Severus est arrogant

NdA : je dois avouer que j'ai tracé les grandes lignes de l'opération Santa sur les bases suivantes :

C'est écrit depuis le point de vue de Severus et ça ne l'intéresse pas plus que ça.

De toute façon ce n'est pas très intéressant.

C'est un secret, et le Père Noël se fâchera si je vous le dis.

Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, Hermione n'a rien voulu me dire non plus.

Si c'est pour ça que vous continuiez à lire cette histoire, je suis désolée de vous décevoir.

Si par contre vous cherchez des sacarsmes à un niveau quasi-toxique, quelques étreintes, du vocabulaire choisi, et vous voulez apercevoir Papy Lulu en robe de chambre, vous serez servis.

Le Severus Rogue qui se réveilla le lendemain matin était un Severus Rogue heureux. Il avait repris le dessus, comme il se devait, et il avait la situation sous contrôle.

Il resta étendu sur son lit, bien au chaud et content, regardant le plafond. Il y avait un certain nombre de choses qu'il devait régler avant que Miss Granger n'arrive à l'heure du déjeuner pour prendre en charge l'Opération Santa. Un copieux petit-déjeuner et un long séjour dans un bain chaud étaient les premiers sur sa liste. Il prévoyait un récurage méticuleux de tous les endroits qui risqueraient d'être exposés à la vue ce soir, afin d'être sûr qu'ils seraient suffisamment propres pour passer l'inspection. L'attention aux détails de Miss Granger était bien connue, alors pas question de lésiner.

Pas qu'il soit présomptueux, mais il avait bon espoir, et il valait toujours mieux être préparé.

Il fallait aussi qu'il trouve un costume à lui faire porter dans leurs pérégrinations de la soirée. Elle serait un Petit Lutin du Père Noël, et il fallait qu'elle soit vêtue comme telle : des robes de sorcière ne pourraient pas faire l'affaire.

Le costume de Sybill lui avait en quelque sorte ouvert les yeux sur les possibilités et les artifices féminins au delà des robes qui tombaient jusqu'au sol. Il avait un vague souvenir d'avoir été forcé par Albus à faire des courses de Noël chez les moldus une année, et il se souvenait de quelque chose à propos de la grotte du Père Noël. Il se souvenait avoir gloussé aux idées que les moldus se faisaient sur les Elfes, et avoir pensé qu'aucun elfes doté d'un peu de bon sens ne s'habillerait comme ça.

Cependant, il ne pouvait nier que l'idée avait du mérite, et que dans un monde multiculturel, il était important que chacun respecte les traditions de ses voisins. Puisque la plupart des enfants à qui il allait distribuer des cadeaux ce soir étaient moldus, ce n'était que pure justice qu'Hermione doive se vêtir de façon étriquée, euh, convenable. Elle n'aimerait pas ça, pas du tout, ce qui ajoutait à l'affaire l'attrait de la convaincre de le porter.

On peut faire sortir un garçon de Serpentard, mais on ne peut pas faire sortir Serpentard de lui.

Pourquoi même essayer ?

Il s'extirpa de son lit, et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, pour s'en faire couler un. Il regarda dans le miroir et eut un mouvement de recul. Le stress des derniers jours avait prélevé son dû, et il avait des ombres noires sous les yeux. Il avait besoin de se raser, et ses cheveux avaient définitivement besoin d'être lavés.

Une bouteille d'huile de bain au bois de santal accrocha son regard. Minerva la lui avait offerte pour le Noël précédent, et il n'y avait jamais touché. D'après l'étiquette, ça lui garantirait une peau douce, souple et agréable à toucher, ce qui ne pouvait qu'être bon. Il retira le bouchon et sentit doucement – pas si mal – et en versa dans l'eau qui coulait.

Il n'avait pas réalisé que ça produirait tant de bulles. Il avait toujours considéré que les bulles faisaient efféminé, et que ça faisait ressembler un type à un gland. Mais encore une fois, c'était avant d'avoir dû essayer le costume de Père Noël, et d'avoir réalisé ce que signifiant vraiment avoir l'air d'un gland. Rien ne pouvait se comparer à ça.

Il se glissa avec précaution dans l'eau, et fut surpris de constater que d'être assis dans un bain mousseux et parfumé était loin d'être désagréable. Son imagination lui suggéra rapidement que de partager ce bain avec quelqu'un serait encore mieux, et il visualisa le visage d'Hermione en face de lui, en train de lui lancer facétieusement un peu de mousse.

Oh, ouiiiiiiii, Miss Granger, pensa t'il, ajoutant le bain à sa liste déjà impressionnante de choses à faire.

Une fois ses ablutions terminées, il se sentit immensément mieux, et ça se voyait. Il était propre et rose et récuré et sa peau était en effet douce et agréable au toucher, ses cheveux étaient propres, ses dents étincelaient, et, même s'il avait toujours des ombres noires sous les yeux, il espérait qu'elles lui attireraient la compassion d'Hermione et que celle-ci l'autoriserait à reposer sa tête sur sa poitrine pour y trouver du réconfort.

Ca ne lui prit pas longtemps de décider ce qu'il allait se mettre, il avait le choix entre une robe noire, une robe noire et ohhhh, une robe noire. Et puis il y avait sa Meilleure Robe de Cérémonie pour les fois où il avait de la Compagnie, et son plus beau Pyjama, dont il espérait ne pas avoir besoin. Il avait demandé aux Elfes de changer ses draps, et de lui trouver un autre couvre-lit, et les lieux étaient prêts. Tout cela évoquait un homme du monde, sophistiqué, raffiné, et peut-être un peu décadent.

Impression qui serait détruite à l'instant même où elle le verrait dans Ce Costume.

Non, elle ne serait pas détruite, elle serait sublimée. Parce que, bien sûr, parce que la raison pour laquelle il avait l'air d'un gland dans ce costume était parce qu'il n'avait rien d'un Père Noël, trop joyeux, et que sa Roguité transparaissait malgré tout. Alors, en regardant la question sous le bon angle, c'était le costume qui avait l'air con, et pas lui, et le contraste le rendait encore plus Rogue.

Ce n'était pas très convainquant, mais il n'avait pas mieux pour le moment.

Maintenant, un bon petit déjeuner, et il irait s'occuper de la dernière épine qui lui restait dans le pied : Rudolf. Il n'allait pas risquer sa vie et grimper dans un traîneau tiré par un renne ivre. Pas quand il y avait une possibilité de Romance dans l'air.

Oh oh, encore une chose à ajouter à sa liste.

Rudolf n'était pas beau à voir. Manifestement il souffrait beaucoup et endurait l'agonie d'un damné. Il tremblait, ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, et il tenait à peine debout. De temps à autre, il laissait échapper une longue plainte, qu'après trois ou quatre reprises on pouvait reconnaître pour 'à boire'.

Une personne méfiante, ou, ce qui revenait au même, une personne qui connaissait Rogue depuis plus de dix minutes ne se serait pas fiée à l'expression de sollicitude qu'arborait Severus. Rudolf espérait qu'une expression compatissante mettrait un terme à ses souffrances.

Severus avait toute intention de mettre un terme à ses souffrances.

La seule chose qui empêcha Rudolf de subir un regrettable accident aux effets permanents fut la clause dans le contrat qui interdisait de faire le moindre mal aux rennes. Heureusement, le 'mal' ne prenait pas en compte le fait de saisir Rudolf par de nez et de lui verser dans la gorge une potion nauséabonde, qui ne lui laissait pas d'autre chois que de l'avaler ou de s'étouffer avec. Après tout, c'était pour son bien.

Rudolf finit par se libérer, et par cracher les restes de la potion par terre. « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » cria t'il. « C'était horrible. »

Severus eut un sourire qui aurait même rendu Lucius nerveux. « Une Potion de Sobriété. Je viens de te guérir de ton petit problème de boisson. Définitivement. Tu n'auras plus jamais envie de boire. Si jamais tu essaye, ça te rendra malade, très malade. Pire que ce que tu ressens en ce moment. »

Rudolf le dévisageait avec une horreur muette.

« Pas la peine de me remercier, » lui dit Severus, continuant à sourire.

« Bâtard. Bâtard. Putain de Bâtard. La boisson était ma seule amie, ma béquille, mon support dans les heures sombres, et maintenant tu m'en prives. Bâtard. »

« Je peux t'assurer que mes parents étaient mariés quand ils m'ont conçu. » Severus fit un pas vers Rudolf, pour mieux le menacer. « Maintenant, mettons les choses au clair. Tu vas tirer ce traîneau ce soir, et tu sera sobre, et tu feras les choses bien, parce que sinon tu auras plus de problèmes que tu ne peux l'imaginer. »

Severus s'était rendu compte que les menaces vagues étaient souvent plus efficaces que les menaces précises. La personne menacée était toujours tellement mieux placée pour imaginer toutes les choses horribles qui pouvaient lui arriver que celle qui proférait les menaces, et ça gagnait du temps et de l'énergie. Quoi que Rudolf ait eu en tête, son visage trahissait que c'était absolument horrible.

« Tu es un bâtard, » répéta Rudolf. « Tu sais pas ce que c'est d'être célèbre. Pense au stress que c'est de savoir qu'il faut faire le spectacle, et que le vieux barbu compte sur toi et sur toi seul pour que les cadeaux soient livrés. »

« Je sais exactement ce que c'est, » siffla Severus. « Sauf que je n'ai pas droit au bonus de la célébrité. Tout ce que j'ai eu, c'est le travail harassant et la responsabilité de m'assurer que Potter finisse se septième année entier, malgré ses tendances suicidaires. Regarde toi, tu es la honte des rennes. Arrête de pleurnicher sur le prix de la célébrité et commence à profiter de ses avantages. »

« Quels avantages ? » le rembarra Rudolf. « Coincé au Pole Nord 364 jours par an, ce n'est pas l'idée que je me fais d'un avantage. »

« Tu ne travailles qu'un seul jour par an. Il y a des gens qui tueraient pour ce genre d'emploi du temps. Ca te laisse tout le temps pour faire ce que tu veux et non pas ce que les autres veulent.»

« Par exemple ? » demanda pensivement Rudolf.

« Tu as sept femelles bloquées avec toi, pour commencer. Tu dois te souvenir de ce que tu es supposé faire avec elles. Tu pourrais écrire tes mémoires ? Tu les appellerais 'Nez-Rouge : mon enfer de la boisson', ce genre de chose se vend toujours bien. Et puis il y a les attributions de toute célébrité. Quel vernis tu utilises pour tes bois, quelle brosse pour ton poil, qu'est-ce que tu manges, qu'est-ce que tu lis… L'horizon est ta seule limite. »

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, » dit Rudolf. « Il y a définitivement des possibilités. »

Severus laissa le renne en profonde réflexion quant à son futur, et se mit en quête d'une tasse de thé bien chaud. Il faisait un froid de canard ici, des charmes de réchauffement s'imposeraient s'il voulait récupérer l'usage de certaines extrémités.

Miss Granger paraissait en avoir fini avec les récriminations quand elle fit son apparition à Poudlard, même si en aucun cas elle n'était satisfaite. Severus était allé l'attendre au point d'Apparition, par simple politesse, et avait offert de léviter ses bagages jusqu'au château pour elle, comme tout sorcier bien élevé l'aurait fait.

« J'ai amené de quoi passer la nuit ici, » dit-elle. « Je ne crois pas que j'aurai la force de voyager ce soir. Ca ne pose pas de problème, n'est-ce pas ? Je trouverai bien un endroit où me reposer un peu ? »

« Je suis sûr que nous pourrons vous trouver un endroit approprié, » répondit-il. Mon lit, par exemple. Et le canapé, le tapis, le bureau… « J'avais pensé que vous resteriez pour le repas de Noël. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour votre aide, à moins que vous n'ayez d'autres engagements ? »

« Pas vraiment. Mes parents sont en croisière autour du monde pour leur seconde lune de miel, alors c'est Poudlard ou le Terrier. J'aime beaucoup les Weasley, mais ils sont tellement nombreux que ça devient un peu étouffant après un moment. Je peux toujours passer leur dire bonjour plus tard dans la journée. »

« C'es arrangé, alors. Mais il faut que je vous prévienne que les fêtes du personnel de Poudlard peuvent être assez échevelées. Il arrive qu'on joue aux charades. »

Hermione sourit. « Je crois que je suis de taille. »

« C'est parce que vous n'avez jamais joué aux charades de sorcier contre Minerva. Elle est vicieuse. »

« J'ai entendu, » dit Minerva qui les attendait à la porte. « Et même s'il dit vrai, c'est un peu l'Hôpital qui se moque de la Charité. Mais je ne m'en ferais pas trop, ma chère, je suis sûre qu'il se comportera en gentleman avec vous, n'est-ce pas Severus ? »

La Legilimancie n'était rien comparé à la capacité de toute sorcière à lire les hommes à livre ouvert. Severus n'aima pas l'impression qu'on lisait dans son esprit, et pria ardemment que l'Occlumancie fonctionne contre les yeux pénétrants de Minerva.

Et qu'elle se taise avant de ruiner toutes ses chances.

« J'espère que non, » répondit Hermione. « Je ne reconnaîtrais pas le Professeur Rogue s'il se conduisait bien. J'aurais peur qu'il soit un imposteur, ou qu'il nous couve quelque chose. »

« Severus, soyez un ange, et occupez vous des bagages d'Hermione, qu'on ait l'occasion de bavarder un peu dans votre dos, » demanda Minerva, prenant le bras d'Hermione pour l'emmener déjeuner. « Nous ne mangeons pas dans le grand hall en dehors des périodes de cours. Il n'y aurait aucune raison de le faire, et il y fait bien trop froid. Alors aujourd'hui nous mangerons dans la salle des Professeurs. Les Elfes y ont installé des tables, et ils ont même fait une tentative de décoration. Albus serait très déçu : c'est du meilleur goût. »

L'un des points positifs dans le fait d'essayer de séduire une de vos anciennes élèves c'est qu'elle sait déjà à quoi vous ressemblez, et rien de ce que racontait Minerva ne risquait de faire le moindre mal. Ca ne servait à rien de révéler qu'il était quelque peu irritable, mais qu'il avait un bon fond, à quelqu'un qui l'avait vu écumer de rage.

Le pire qu'elle pouvait lui faire était de ressortie ses photos d'étudiant. Elles donnaient une impression générale de robe noire, d'une masse de cheveux noirs, et d'un long nez qui en dépassait. Elles n'étaient pas flatteuses, mais elles n'étaient pas non plus si éloignées de son apparence actuelle. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y portait un robe rose. (Ces photos-là avaient été détruites, il y avait personnellement veillé, et depuis il avait pris l'habitude de vérifier qu'on n'avait rien ajouté dans son verre avant de boire.)

Severus convoqua un Elfe de Maison. « Miss Granger va passer la nuit ici. Elle va avoir besoin d'une chambre aussi proche que possible de mes quartiers. »

« Oui, votre Professorité. Sprotty se demande ce que fait Miss Granger ici. »

« Sprotty se demande ? » demanda mielleusement Severus.

« Sprotty se demande, monsieur, et Spigott se demande. On se demande tous les deux ce qu'elle fait ici. »

« Eh bien, ce ne sont pas vos oignons, » dit-il sèchement.

« Spigott dit que ça le concerne. Spigott rappelle au professeur qu'il a promis. »

« Tout ce que Spigott a besoin de savoir, c'est que Miss Granger quitte le Département des Affaires Elfiques à la nouvelle année, et qu'elle ne causera plus de problèmes aux Elfes. Alors il ferait mieux de tenir sa part du marché. »

Sprotty fronça le nez, et, apparemment apaisé, disparut avec les bagages.

Il ne savait pas de quoi Hermione et Minerva discutaient avant qu'il n'entre dans la salle des Professeurs, et il ne se risqua pas à demander. Quoi que ça ait été, elles avaient dû trouver le sujet amusant, parce que Minerva donna un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Hermione en lui disant 'chut !' ; avant de l'accueillir d'une voix trop forte.

« Tout est réglé, alors, » dit-elle d'un ton délibérément joyeux. « Bien. »

Severus s'assit et se servit une assiette de soupe. « Sprotty prépare quelque chose pour vous, même si je doute qu'on ne dorme beaucoup ce soir. Il y a bien trop à faire. »

Hermine fit un son irrité. « Je pense en fait qu'à minuit on aura fini le plus gros. Si on envoie les Elfes aux points-clé du pays par des portoloins, et qu'on utilise une combinaison de sorts de translocation en temps différé, couplé avec des sorts d'invisibilité, les cadeaux pourront être distribués tôt. Autrement, il faudra qu'on arrête le temps pendant quelques heures, et les charmes pour ça sont un peu alambiqués, et je n'ai pas pu vérifier qu'ils fonctionnaient. C'est vraiment dommage, ça fait longtemps que je voulais les essayer. »

« Alors vous n'aurez pas besoin d'utiliser le traîneau du tout ? » demanda Minerva. « C'est le plus sage, si vous voulez mon avis. Le leader des rennes ne me semble pas très fiable. »

« Non, en fait, en associant les sorts de translocation avec … » commença Hermione.

« Euh, en fait, nous allons devoir utiliser le traîneau, » interrompit Severus. « Parce que j'ai en quelque sorte promis que le Père Noël viendrait personnellement rendre visite à une petite fille. En fait, ce n'est pas tellement une promesse que j'ai faite, mais plutôt une qui m'a été extorquée à coups de baguette. »

« Lucius ? » demanda Hermione, fidèle à sa réputation d'intelligence. Elle haussa les épaules. « Vous pourrez vous occuper de ça pendant que je m'occupe du reste. Si on se répartit les tâches comme ça, ce sera plus efficace. »

Dans tes rêves, pensa Severus. Il n'allait pas voir tous ses efforts pour attirer une innocente jeune fille dans ses filets diaboliques sacrifiés sur l'autel de l'efficacité. « Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, » dit-il, « mais Lucius a été très clair dans ses instructions. Il veut à la fois le Père Noël et l'un de ses petits Lutins dans la chambre de Chloé à minuit. Et je ne peux pas emmener un Elfe de Maison. Elle en a déjà vu auparavant. Non, ce qu'il me faut, c'est un humain déguisé en Elfe. »

Hermione soupira. « Et je suppose que vous voulez que je me porte volontaire pour ça aussi ? »

Severus acquiesça. Il décida de ne pas soulever le sujet du costume tout de suite. Il en parlerait plus tard, quand Hermione serait plus gouvernable à cause de la fatigue. Le timing était la clé en la matière.

« Je ne savais pas que vous vous étiez portée volontaire pour aider Severus, » questionna Minerva.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait, » dit Hermione amèrement. « J'ai été attirée dans un piège. J'espère seulement que c'était la dernière de ses petites surprises. »

Severus se contenta de sourire, et de continuer à manger sa soupe.

Une fois le déjeuner fini, Hermione demanda à voir la Liste des Cadeaux. « A partir de maintenant, il n'y a plus de marge d'erreur, si je dois être au Manoir des Malefoy à minuit, alors je ferai mieux de m'y mettre. »

« Tout est rassemblé dans l'un des donjons vacants. Il y fait un peu froid, j'en ai peur, mais il fait froid dans tout le château, alors… »

Ca ne leur prit pas longtemps d'arriver au donjon, et il y faisait aussi froid que Severus l'avait prédit. Ses charmes de réchauffement, rapidement jetés, semblaient ne faire que peu de différence contre le froid mordant.

Hermione fut impressionnée par la hotte du Père Noël. « Ca, c'est un tour de magie impressionnant, réussir à rassembler tous ces cadeaux dans un si petit volume. Une variante du charme de Schrödinger, je suppose. Tous les cadeaux de la hotte son conservé dans un état d'incertitude quant à leur existence, et ils ne deviennent réels que quand on les cherche. Très malin. »

« Voici la Liste des Enfants Sages. Elle ne me semble pas très fiable, mais je n'ai pas le droit de rayer des noms même si je sais que l'enfant en question se conduit mal avec ses professeurs. » Severus était déterminé à toucher deux mots aux représentants du Père Noël à ce sujet, afin de suggérer que les professeurs prennent une part plus active à la rédaction de cette liste dans l'avenir. Cela pourrait révolutionner l'éducation des enfants, une fois que cette information se répandrait, la menace de ne pas recevoir de cadeaux s'ils se conduisaient mal pourrait faire des merveilles auprès des plus jeunes élèves.

« Oh, bien, c'est un simple charme de référencement, » dit-elle, une fois qu'elle eut pris connaissance de la liste. « Ca va nous faciliter la tâche. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de quelques heures de paix et de tranquillité pour mettre de l'ordre dans tout ça. Quelques unes des références croisées risquent de me donner du mal, mais je crois que c'est jouable. Et j'aurai besoin des Elfes de Maison vers cinq heures. Si je les envoie en relais, on devrait avoir fini vers dix heures. »

« Ce qui nous donnerait le temps d'avaler un morceau avant de décoller. J'ai pensé qu'en partant vers onze heures, on devrait arriver parfaitement dans les temps. »

Hermione se contenta de hocher la tête, son esprit concentré sur la tâche qui l'attendait, et Severus se glissa hors de la pièce pour la laisser se concentrer.

Quand il revint, juste avant dix heures, il y avait une file ordonnée d'Elfes de Maison qui s'étendait hors de la pièce. Ils avaient l'air épuisés, pour des Elfes. Hermione n'avait pas l'air en meilleure forme : sa voix était rauque à force de donner des ordres, et ses mains tremblaient d'avoir jeté tant de sorts en si peu de temps.

Severus ressentit un élan de culpabilité concernant la quantité de travail qu'il lui avait déléguée, et un soulagement incroyable à l'idée de ne pas avoir eu à le faire lui même.

« Presque fini, » croassa t'elle. « Plus que dix rotations, et je pourrais m'accorder une bonne tasse de thé. »

« Si je peux donner mon opinion, il vous faudrait plutôt un bon cognac relevé de schnaps et de potion au poivre, » lui fit-il remarquer.

« Oh, mon dieu oui, c'est plutôt ça. » Un Elfe de Maison entra dans la pièce à contrecœur, et attendit les ordres. « Bien, Freemy. Tu va à Manchester. Tu connais le topo maintenant. Tu te rends à ta destination par un portoloin, tu ouvres le sac, tu récites l'incantation, puis tu reviens confirmer que tout s'est bien passé. C'est ton dernier tour de la soirée, alors merci pour ce bon travail. »

Severus choisit un Elfe au hasard et l'envoya chercher le thé, le cognac et la potion au poivre. Il lui fut pathétiquement reconnaissant de se voir épargner un autre voyage, et revint en deux temps trois mouvements avec les objets requis, puis il disparut encore plus vite.

Il n'aurait pas dû s'inquiéter, le tout dernier Elfe venait de partir, l'Opération Santa était terminée.

Tout ce qui restait était l'Opération Lucius, puis, après un repos bien mérité, l'Opération Hermione et Severus qui, il l'espérait, les occuperait extrêmement longtemps.

Le thé requinqua notablement Hermione, et le brandy assaisonné de potion au poivre, qu'elle avala en trois gorgées, acheva de la remettre sur pied. « Beurk, » dit-elle, de la fumée lui sortant des oreilles. « C'est dégoûtant. Pourquoi est-ce que les potions ont toujours si mauvais goût ? »

« La réponse simple est que le sucre réagit mal avec la plupart des ingrédients, » répondit-il. « Mais la vérité, c'est que j'aime les grimaces de souffrance que font les gens en les avalant. »

« Je peux croire ça. »

« Je vous ai aussi fait apporter une assiette de ragoût et des tartines. J'ai pensé que vous apprécieriez un peu de lest avant le vol. »

« Vous me sauvez la vie. Je retire tout le mal que j'ai pu dire de vous cet après-midi. C'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin. » Hermione libéra un espace sur le coin du bureau, et commença à manger avec l'appétit de quelqu'un qui n'a rien avalé depuis deux jours. En moins de cinq minutes, elle avait fini son assiette et il ne lui fallut que deux minutes pour la nettoyer avec son pain frais. Elle eut un rôt discret et bredouilla 'pardon'.

Severus aimait voir une femme apprécier la nourriture. C'était un signe de sa détermination à profiter des bonnes choses de la vie, qui était de bon augure concernant d'autres plaisirs. Aucune de ces femmes qui chipotaient dans leur assiette ne ferait l'amour le matin au réveil parce qu'elle serait trop occupée à se maquiller, ou à se demander s'il elle n'allait pas être vue sous un angle peu flatteur, pour se laisser aller. Quelqu'un qui attaquait ses repas de bon appétit aurait tout autant d'appétit pour sauter sur son petit ami au débotté.

L'opportunité de tester cette théorie devrait attendre un moment plus propice, cependant. Il regarda sa montre à gousset. « Je suis désolé d'avoir à vous presser, mais il est bientôt dix heures et demie, et je pense qu'il est temps d'aller enfiler nos costumes. Le votre est sur votre lit, et Sprotty va vous montrer le chemin. On se retrouve devant l'entrée principale dans disons, vingt minutes ? Ca devrait être assez. »

« D'accord, très bien, » approuva Hermione en se levant. Elle chancela légèrement. Severus tendit la main pour l'aider à se stabiliser, et elle rougit un peu. « Merci. »

Hermione suivit Sprotty, et Severus aurait aimé être une petite souris pour pouvoir voir sa tête à la vue de son costume. Il pourrait probablement entendre ses hurlements outragés d'ici. Mais toute tendance à sourire à l'idée du costume d'Hermione était battue en brèche à l'idée du costume qu'il porterait, lui.

Enfin, à la guerre comme à la guerre.

* * *

Ndt : j'ai librement traduit « pepper-up potion » par « potion au poivre ». Je ne crois pas qu'il existe de traduction officielle pour cette potion. (c'est celle qui est distribuée après la deuxième tâche dans Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu, et qui fait sortir de la vapeur par les oreilles.) 


	5. dans lequel on fait la connaissance de P...

**5. Dans lequel on rencontre Papy Lulu**

Severus était heureux qu'aucun étudiant ne passe les vacances de Noël à Poudlard, parce qu'ainsi il n'y avait personne pour le voir attendre (comme un gland) Hermione devant l'entrée principale.

Bien sûr ce genre de problème aurait été réglé en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire avec un sort d'Oubliette, mais Albus avait tendance à être sourcilleux sur ce genre de situations, et de toute façon la paperasse était abominable.

Hermione était en retard. Severus savait que les femmes avaient tendance à être en retard, et il avait pris ce facteur en compte ( ainsi que le fait que de prévenir une femme qu'on prenait ce genre de précautions était un mauvais calcul) quand il avait suggéré qu'ils se retrouvent à dix heures, mais il était maintenant dix heures et quart et leur marge commençait à être un peu serrée.

Pas autant que son costume, cependant.

« Je suppose que vous trouvez ça drôle, » dit Hermione hargneusement en arrivant derrière lui.

Severus fit volte-face pour voir une Hermione révoltée et court vêtue qui le dévisageait. Le costume n'était rien de plus qu'une paire de collants et une longue chemise. Les collants… collaient, comme l'indique leur nom, et la chemise, plutôt une chemisette en fait, couvrait à peine son postérieur. Dans sa main, elle serrait un chapeau vert, avec un grelot sur la pointe, d'une poigne qui blanchissait les jointures de ses doigts.

Alors il choisit la seule voie sensée pour se sortir de ce guêpier : il se prépara à mentir éhontément. « Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça, » dit il. « Si vous devez vous en prendre à quelqu'un, blâmez Lucius. C'est lui qui a insisté sur le fait que le Père Noël devait être accompagné d'un de ses lutins, et c'est lui qui a décrit le costume. » C'tait un mensonge énorme, mais il doutait que Lucius et Hermione restent un jour suffisamment longtemps dans la même pièce pour comparer leurs versions.

Cela sembla fonctionner. Elle marmonnait quelque chose dans sa barbe sur les sorciers de sang pur snobs et maniérés, et sur la façon dont on devrait s'y prendre pour les étrangler avec leurs propres cheveux. Bien, sa colère était donc bien dirigée, quoiqu'à tort, sur la bonne personne. Pas que Lucius ne soit si innocent que ça de façon générale, et, en y réfléchissant, ce n'était que justice de le voir blâmer pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait. C'était la justice divine.

« Vous pensez avoir des problèmes ? » répliqua t'il, en indiquant son propre costume d'un geste de la main. Il allait utiliser le vote de compassion pour revenir dans ses petits papiers. « Au moins vous avez l'air, euh … au moins vous vous montrez à votre avantage. »

« Je me montre, je m'expose même. Regardez-moi ! J'ai l'air d'une pouffe ! »

Eh bien, ce serait malpoli de ne pas faire ce qu'elle avait demandé, et il ne trouvait pas qu'elle avait l'air d'une pouffe, juste d'une femme incroyablement sexy, et que ses jambes étaient bien mieux que celles de Trelawney. Il eut juste assez de bon sens pour ne pas dire tout ça, en particulier la partie concernant les jambes de Trelawney. « Vous êtes ravissante, » dit-il simplement.

« Vraiment ? » Hermione regarda par dessus son épaule, essayant d'évaluer à quoi elle ressemblait vue de dos. « Vous ne pensez pas que ça en montre trop ? »

« Je pense que ça en montre juste assez, » dit-il. « Suggestif, sans franchir la ligne du mauvais goût. Et, par dessus tout, il n'y a pas d'ornements en fourrure blanche. C'est très difficile de conserver un air digne avec de la fourrure blanche. »

Elle eut un petit sourire. « Au moins la fourrure vous tient chaud. »

« Il y a une épaisse couverture de voyage à l'arrière du traîneau. » Juste trop petite pour deux personnes à moins qu'elles ne se serrent l'un contre l'autre, du moins il l'espérait. « Ca devrait tenir à l'écart le plus gros du froid. »

« Très bien, je vais le faire, » concéda t'elle. « Mais je tiens à vous dire que ça ne me plaît pas du tout. Et il est hors de question que je porte cet horrible bonnet. Il sonne quand je marche. » »

« Je suis sûr que ça ira très bien si vous le glissez dans votre ceinture, » admit-il, sachant quand il convenait de faire des concessions. « Après vous. »

Hagrid les attendait près du traîneau, tenant les rênes et prodiguant des conseils de dernière minute. « Si j'étais vous, je commencerais tranquille. Vous voulez pas partir à bloc, pas avec vos muscles froids. Et y'a une colonie d'hippogriffes au dessus du Northumberland, alors faites attention si vous voulez pas qu'y vous croquent. »

Les rennes commençaient à s'agiter, piétinant comme pour dire 'on y va ?'

« Ah, vous voilà, Professeur. Et Hermione. Vous êtes prêts ? »

« Je crois. » Il aida Hermione à prendre place sur le siège du passager, et fit le tour pour aller s'asseoir à la place du conducteur. « Je compte jusqu'à trois. Un. Deux. Troiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis. »

L'accélération fut phénoménale. Les rennes étaient passés de l'immobilité à la vitesse de croisière en six secondes, et le traîneau filait à travers les airs comme une flèche. Severus, ayant vu ce qui était arrivé à Trelawney, était préparé. Il s'était tenu au cadre, mais très vite il avait été emporté en arrière.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione pour voir si elle allait bien. Elle avait les joues rouges et elle riait, les yeux pleins d'excitation. Elle se pencha par dessus bord, pour regarder le sol. « Wouiiiiiiiiiii-iiiiiiii, » s'écria t'elle, sa voix emportée par le vent. « C'est tellement chouette ! A quelle vitesse pensez-vous qu'on aille ?»

« Approximativement cent à l'heure. »

« Génial. »

Conduire le traîneau était plus facile qu'il ne s'y attendait, une fois en vol. Rudolf semblait savoir où il allait, et n'avait besoin que de la plus légère impulsion sur les rênes pour le guider. Il faisait froid, cependant, très froid, le vent leur sifflait aux oreilles. Il s'attendait à ce que d'ici la fin de la nuit, son nez aussi soit rouge.

Hermione avait les bras croisés, dans une tentative de se tenir chaud. « Il y a une couverture à l'arrière. Juste devant les cadeaux, » précisa t'il.

Hermione lui fit un signe de tête pour lui faire savoir qu'elle l'avait entendu, et se pencha par dessus son siège pour commencer à fouiller à l'arrière. Elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait en quelques secondes, et commença à déplier la couverture. « Elle est un peu petite, » dit-elle, en la regardant d'un air songeur. « Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on tienne dessous tous les deux. »

« Oh non… » dit-il. Il était sûr qu'elle ne le laisserait pas se conduire en gentleman et lui céder la couverture, et elle avait trop froid pour la lui laisser, ce qui ne laissait qu'une option.

« Je pourrais la transfigurer en quelque chose de plus grand, » suggéra t'elle.

« C'est vrai. » Zut. Zut. Zut.

Mais elle ne le fit pas, elle se contenta de se glisser plus près de lui sur le siège, et d'envelopper leurs jambes dans la couverture. Il osa passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle s'approcha encore, et posa la tête sur son épaule, avec un petit grognement de satisfaction.

Quand le Manoir des Malefoy apparut, pâle lueur à l'horizon, son bras lui faisait mal à en mourir. La position qu'il avait adoptée était carrément intenable sur la durée, et il y avait un insupportable courant d'air sur sa nuque, mais à chaque fois qu'il avait fait mine de changer de position, elle s'était accrochée à lui de telle façon qu'il n'en avait pas eu le cœur.

« On est arrivés, » dit-il.

Elle se redressa et bailla, la main devant la bouche. « Quelle heure est il ? »

« Minuit moins le quart. On a fait un bon temps. »

« Bien. Je détesterais penser que nous décevons Lucius, » dit-elle avec ironie. « Vous savez où vous poser ? »

« Il dix mille mètres carrés de pelouse devant sa porte. Je pense réussir à m'y poser sans percuter ses rosiers. »

« Je pense qu'on devrait arracher quelques rosiers, » dit-elle avec malice. « Ce serait beaucoup plus convainquant. Il pourrait sortir demain avec les gamins et leur montrer où s'est posé le Père Noël, peut-être même trouver quelques crottes de renne. »

« Faites-moi penser d'en glisser un mot à Rudolf quand nous serons posés, » répondit-il, en tirant sur les rênes. Rudolf regarda par dessus son épaule pour confirmer que c'était le signal d'atterrissage, et fonça vers le sol sans ralentir.

« Ooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh mmeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrddddddddddddeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, » s'écria Severus. Le sol s'approchait à toute vitesse, et il n'y avait pas l'air d'y avoir de freins. Alors comme ça Rudolf lui en voulait toujours pour la Potion de Sobriété. A la dernière minute, ils se redressèrent et ralentirent un peu, mais leur vitesse était toujours considérable quand les patins touchèrent le sol. Ils arrachèrent de l'herbe, rebondirent une paire de fois, puis s'immobilisèrent brutalement.

Severus resta assis un moment, pendant que le bourdonnement de ses oreilles se calmait, et que son rythme cardiaque revenait à la normale. Il se faisait vraiment trop vieux pour ce genre d'amusement.

Hermione elle-même resta silencieuse un instant, mais cela ne dura pas.

« Alors, quel est le plan ? » demanda t'elle, en tirant sur la couverture pour l'écarter.

« Lucius devrait sortir pour accueillir le Père Noël et son petit Lutin, puis nous inviter à venir boire un verre dans le Manoir. Ensuite, on distribue les cadeaux, et c'est fini. Pendant ce temps la petite Chloé devrait regarder à la fenêtre ou derrière la rampe d'escalier, pour essayer de nous voir. »

« J'espère que la bouilloire est sur le feu. J'aimerais vraiment une tasse de thé. »

« Traditionnellement, on prévoit plutôt des pâtés en croûte et de la bière, » précisa Severus. « Et Lucius est très à cheval sur les traditions. Il y aura une carotte pou Rudolf, mais je ne sais pas si l'usage prévoit quelque chose pour le petit Lutin. »

« Si je n'ai pas une tasse de thé, j'envisagerai la mutinerie. »

Une lumière éclaira la porte d'entrée, ce qui illuminerait commodément la scène pour quiconque voudrait la regarder, et une haute silhouette traversa le perron et descendit les escaliers pour venir à leur rencontre. Lucius était de toute évidence prêt à aller se coucher, et il portait une robe de chambre raffinée, bleu foncée, rebrodée de plumes de paon. « Père Noël, mon vieil ami, c'est gentil à toi de passer nous voir, » ronronna Lucius. « Et tu as amené une amie, c'est charmant. Vous devez tous les deux venir prendre un rafraîchissement à l'intérieur. J'insiste. »

« C'est trop aimable, » répondit Severus.

Il souleva la hotte de l'arrière du traîneau et l'accrocha sur son dos, vacillant à l'élancement de son bras. Il aurait besoin d'y appliquer de la pommade contre les rhumatismes rapidement. Peut-être qu'Hermione pourrait l'aider à atteindre les endroits difficiles, même s'il ne pensait pas que demander à quelqu'un de lui masser un onguent sur le dos soit particulièrement romantique, même si ledit onguent était délicatement parfumé. Remarque, vu la façon dont elle frottait son propre dos, peut-être qu'un échange de bons procédés serait envisageable.

Parfois, la romance devait attendre son tour. C'était difficile de penser à elle quand on avait mal partout.

Ils suivirent Lucius à l'intérieur du Manoir des Malefoy. Hermione tirait sur le bas de sa chemise pour essayer de couvrir ses jambes autant que possible, et elle n'y parvenait pas très bien.

Un énorme sapin de Noël, élégamment décoré de rouge et d'or, trônait dans l'entrée, ce qui fit sourire Hermione : les couleurs de Gryffondor ! Une inspection plus minutieuse montra qu'il y avait aussi quelques décorations faites maison, qui ne suivaient pas ces couleurs, de toute évidence les œuvres des enfants. Lucius et Narcissa étaient clairement des grand-parents gâteaux.

Un Elfe de Maison se tenait bien en vue avec un plateau d'argent, sur lequel se trouvait une carotte, deux mugs fumants semblant contenir du lait chaud corsé d'épices et d'alcool, et un petit pâté chacun.

« Je te proposerais bien de rester plus longtemps, » dit Lucius, sur le ton de l'hôte parfait, « mais je sais que vous êtes très occupés ce soir. »

« C'est vrai, » répondit Severus, qui ne voulait pas en dire trop de peur que sa voix soit reconnue.

« Comment vont les affaires pour le Père Noël ? » continua Lucius, savourant clairement chaque minute d'humiliation de Severus.

Severus prit un pâté et mordit avidement dedans. Maintenant, on ne pouvait plus lui demander de répondre, la bouche pleine. Le Père Noël ne pouvait pas être malpoli.

Lucius accepta sa défaite temporaire avec un petit sourire, et consacra son attention à une autre proie. « Quel costume intéressant, » dit-il, laissant errer son regard sur chaque partie du corps d'Hermione d'une façon qui lui donna envie, tout comme Severus, de lui donner des claques.

« Je suppose que vous n'avez jamais été un enfant sage, » remarqua Hermione avec irritation.

Lucius les prit tous les deux par surprise en éclatant de rire. « Le moins possible. Jamais si je pouvais faire autrement, » admit-il. « Mais je finissais toujours mes légumes, et j'allais me coucher à l'heure. »

Hermione jeta un regard vers le haut de l'escalier et y vit un petit visage glissé entre les barreaux. « Je suis contente d'entendre ça. Les gens qui mangent leurs légumes et vont se coucher à l'heure sont toujours sur la Liste. Il y a beaucoup d'enfants qui n'ont pas eu de cadeaux ce soir simplement parce qu'ils n'ont pas voulu manger leurs brocolis. Leur papa et leur maman les avaient prévenus, mais ils n'ont pas voulu écouter. »

« Il n'y a que des Enfants Sages ici, » dit Lucius avec gravité.

Hermione savait qui était Lucius Malefoy, mais il était de toute évidence gaga de ses petits-enfants. Ca le rendait presque humain.

Presque. Elle n'avait pas perdu l'esprit, quand même.

Parce que c'était Noël, ou parce qu'elle avait en tête ses futures perspectives de promotion, elle décida que Chloé devrait avoir droit à une expérience plus intéressante avec la Père Noël. « C'est très fatigant de distribuer tous ces cadeaux. Est-ce que vous croyez que quelqu'un pourrait nous aider à apporter sa carotte à Rudolf ? »

On entendit quelqu'un qui retenait son souffle, puis une petite fille dévala les escaliers et vint s'agripper aux jambes de Lucius. « Ze peux y aller Papy Lulu ? Ze peux ? »

Severus n'osa pas regarder Hermione, parce que s'il le faisait, il se rendrait ridicule. Papy Lulu ? Non, il ne rirait pas, il ne pouvait pas rire, et il ne rit pas, mais il n'en fut pas loin.

« Il faut demander au père Noël, » dit Lucius en regardant la petite fille. « Qu'en pensez-vous, Père Noël ? Est-ce qu'elle peut venir donner à manger aux rennes ? »

Severus acquiesça, et la petite fille lâcha la jambe de Lucius pour s'agripper à celle du Père Noël. « Oh, me'ci, me'ci, ze t'aime fort, Pernouel, » dit-elle avec ardeur.

Severus la regarda avec horreur. C'était une enfant. Beurk. Accrochée à sa jambe. Re-beurk. Et ne voulant plus le lâcher. Beurk ! Et elle l'aimait. Au secours !

Les regards de Lucius et d'Hermione se croisèrent, et ils partagèrent un improbable moment d'amusement. On ne pouvait pas clairement voir l'expression de Severus, son visage était caché par la barbe, mais ils l'imaginaient.

Hermione eut pitié de lui et le libéra de Chloé. « Je suis sûre que le Père Noël t'aime beaucoup lui aussi, » dit-elle. « Maintenant, si tu prenais la carotte pour qu'on aille voir Rudolf. »

Chloé semblait avoir du mal à se tenir debout sans avoir d'appui, et s'accrocha de nouveau à Papy Lulu. « Tu viens avec moi ? » demanda t'elle. « On peut leur donner à manger à deux. »

Lucius lui tapota affectueusement la tête, et répondit « Bien sûr que je viens. »

Hermione regarda, extrêmement amusée, la procession solennelle qui traversait la pelouse : Papy Lulu, Chloé, et l'Elfe de Maison tenant lieu de maître d'hôtel.

« Bien, finis ta tasse, Severus, et on sort de là. » Severus ne fit pas le moindre mouvement. « Severus ? Severus ? L'horrible gamine est partie, tout va bien, » dit-elle, agitant une main devant ses yeux. « Papy Lulu t'a sauvé. »

Il grimaça. « Rappelle-moi de remercier Papy Lulu pour ça. » Il finit sa tasse, croqua le dernier pâté, et marmonna « Allons-y. »

Rudolf se tenait convenablement pour une fois. Il racontait à la petite Chloé sa vie au Pôle Nord, et combien le père Noël était gentil, même s'il le faisait sans aucun scrupule à parler la bouche pleine. Chloé semblait penser que d'être arrosée avec des morceaux de carottes faisait partie de l'amusement, et elle gloussait d'excitation.

Severus vacilla. « Rappelle-moi de ne jamais avoir d'enfants, » dit-il, en aidant galamment Hermione à prendre place sur son siège. « Je ne suis pas sûr que ce ne devrait pas être classé parmi les sorts Impardonnables. »

« Allons. Allons. Ne laisse pas Papy Lulu t'entendre dire ça, où il te priverait de ton nez d'un coup e baguette magique. »

Lucius les dévisagea. Il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, mais il état persuadé qu'on parlait de lui. Il était la personne la plus intéressante d'entre eux, après tout. « Allons, viens, Chloé. Il faut laisser le gentil Père Noël s'en aller. Il a d'autres cadeaux à distribuer, et il faut qu'il y aille. »

Chloé acquiesça, ses boucles suivant le mouvement.

« Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? » demanda Lucius.

« Me'ci Rudolf et me'ci Pernouel, » chantonna t'elle. « Et Zoyeux Noël. »

Hermione donna à Severus un coup de coude dans les côtes. « Allez. Dis-le. Tu sais qu'elle veut l'entendre. »

« Je ne vais pas le dire. »

« Allez… » le pressa t'elle.

« Et mer… Euh. Oh. Oh. Oh. »

Ce n'était pas le Oh Oh Oh le plus convainquant qu'elle ait jamais entendu. Il n'était même pas vaguement joyeux. Mais c'était le mieux qu'ils obtiendraient de lui. Chloé ne sembla pas s'en soucier.

Lucius se pencha pour passer un bras autour de la taille de la petite fille, afin qu'ils puissent faire signe au revoir. Ses genoux craquèrent nettement, ce qui fit sourire Severus. Au moins il n'était pas le seul à vieillir.

Il fit un dernier signe de la main à la petite fille, et monta lui même sur le traîneau. « Je me reculerais un peu à ta place, » dit-il à Lucius. « Ils sont un peu sauvages, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Oh. Oh. Oh. »

« Celui-ci était presque joyeux, » dit Hermione, en se penchant vers lui pour faire signe à Chloé.

« C'est parce qu'on se tire d'ici. Dans une demi-heure, j'ai bien l'intention d'être au fond de mon lit, et de ne pas en sortir avant demain midi au plus tôt. »

« Ca semble être la meilleure idée du siècle. Je crois que je vais me joindre à vous. »

Encouragé par ses paroles, il glissa un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione, pour le voir repousser. « Pas devant Chloé, » souffla t'elle avant qu'il n'ait une chance de pouvoir commencer à se plaindre. « Elle ne tient pas à voir le Père Noël peloter son petit Lutin. »

Il était quelque peu déçu que ce 'pelotage' doive être remis à un moment où la petite ne pourrait plus les voir, mais assez content que son bras-innocemment-passé-autour-de-ses-épaules soit interprété comme tel et ne soit pas rejeté. La seule conclusion qu'il en tirait, c'est que plus de pelotage, d'une nature plus avancée, serait également tout aussi acceptable.

Il claqua sa langue, il agita les rênes, et ils décollèrent. Pas aussi vite qu'à l'aller, les rennes étaient bien sûr fatigués, mais la vision restait tout de même impressionnante.

Hermione regardait en arrière, guettant les silhouettes qui diminuaient jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soient plus que des points, puis se retourna vers l'avant. « On ne les voit plus maintenant, » annonça t'elle avec satisfaction, et elle fut récompensée par un bras qui se glissa autour de sa taille pour l'attirer plus près de lui.

« Tu sais, » dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence, en calant sa tête contre l'épaule de Severus. « Ce serait presque romantique, si l'on oublie le fait que tout ce qu'on voit d'ici ce sont les culs des rennes. »

« Tu es une femme abominable, » dit-il en lui pinçant la hanche. « L'an prochain, je te laisse à la maison. »

« C'est une menace ou une promesse ? »

« Comme tu veux. Les deux. Maintenant arrête et laisse moi me concentrer sur l'idée de nous amener à bon port en un seul morceau. »

« J'adore quand tu prends les choses en main. »

Le retour sembla prendre deux fois plus de temps que l'aller. Peut-être que les rennes allaient moins vite à cause de la fatigue, ou peut-être qu'il pensait à autre chose maintenant que l'Opération Santa avait été menée à bien.

Tout s'était plutôt bien passé, finalement, grâce à ses talents supérieurs dans le domaine de l'organisation. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas quelque chose à laisser venir aux oreilles d'Albus, où il lui trouverait encore autre chose à faire.

Enfin les tours de Poudlard apparurent. Il vira pour éviter le Saule Cogneur, qui agita ses branches avec irritation et il posa le traîneau avec un style impeccable sur le terrain de Quidditch. Une large silhouette surgit du noir, et Hagrid échappa de peu à un mauvais sort.

« C'est fini, alors, » commenta t'il gaiement. « Je m'occupe des animaux, et vous allez vous coucher. »

C'était un couple fatigué qui tituba jusqu'à l'entrée principale. Hermione baillait, et Severus frottait discrètement son épaule endolorie.

« Bien, » dit-il malaisément.

« Bien, » répondit-elle.

« Euh, bien, euh… » continua t'il.

« Severus, » dit-elle, en posant une main sur son épaule. « Lève les yeux. »

Et là, accroché à la porte, il y avait une grosse boule de gui. Il était capable de saisir l'allusion, et il en profita. Plusieurs fois.

Oh oh oh.

* * *

merci à Corail et Drago Malefoy, premiers à m'avoir laissé des reviews (il y a un terme pour ça en français?) 

benebu


End file.
